


Кукушкины слезки

by Dva_Stula



Category: Actor RPF, James Mcavoy – Fandom, Michael Fassbender – Fandom, X-Men RPF
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Sexist Language, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Майкл сталкерит начинающего актера Джеймса Макэвоя и похищает его.





	Кукушкины слезки

**Author's Note:**

> 2013
> 
> RPS-X-Kink

Он открыл глаза, и необъятная мягкая темнота рассеялась. Пространство посерело и съежилось, упакованное в четыре стены, а во рту возник тяжелый привкус похмелья.

Он разомкнул веки, и комната расплылась перед ним – мутный серый потолок, который он, кажется, видел впервые в жизни.

– Эй? – просипел, чувствуя, как к стенкам горла липнет песок, а изнутри поднимается волна тошноты. 

Он попытался сесть – комната качнулась, и пришлось схватиться за покрытую мелкими выступами стену. 

– Гертруда? - выдавил он, и похмельная сухость, заставлявшая язык еле ворочаться во рту, превратила его вопрос в утверждение, а имя – в слово.

Сел и с изумлением обнаружил, что стена, по которой он, стараясь подняться в кровати, скребанул пальцами, была покрыта не обоями. Она оказалась ни голой, ни кирпичной, ни замазанной слоем выщербленного бетона. Стена была неровной, выпуклой, вогнутой и рябой.

Он огляделся, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль, ноющую в надбровных дугах.

Все помещение, все четыре стены и даже потолок были покрыты пустыми упаковками из-под яиц – серым и дешевым не единожды переработанным картоном с вкраплениями полиэтилена. Нескончаемые серые ячейки скакали перед глазами, вызывая головокружение, и его снова затошнило от этого дизайнерского цирка.

Не нужно было так много пить.

Сейчас он отдал бы все за стакан воды.

Проспиртованная пустота в голове, временно вышибившая память, немного отступила, впуская мешанину из картинок и звуков. Вот он слизывает соль с женских пальцев с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями (Гертруда никогда не красила ногти), вот вода стучит по металлическим крышкам пустых мусорных баков, вот бешеная гонка клубных огней и влажная кирпичная стена подворотни. 

– Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? – спросил он и тут же почувствовал себя страшным дураком, и повторил, злясь на то, как жалко звучит его голос –Эй? Гертруда? Оливер?  
Он откинул ватное одеяло – одеяло? кто накрыл его одеялом? – и посмотрел на свои ноги. Штанов не было. Рубашка была на месте.

Он спустил ноги на пол, почувствовав подошвами голых стоп ковер из толстой ворсистой ткани. 

– Очень смешно, – сказал он, обращаясь к Оливеру, большому любителю особо идиотских шуток. Про себя он решил, что обязательно наваляет ему, как только найдет свои брюки. В конце концов, Оливер уже долго напрашивался.

Колени болели – ему даже почудился скрип суставов в тот момент, когда он подымался с кровати, чтобы подойти к шкафу, стоящему в изножье.   
Изношенная пропитая память отказывалась выдавать полную картину вчерашнего вечера – лишь бессмысленные обрывки. Он впервые в жизни напился так, что ничего не помнил. Чья эта квартира? Который час? Где все?  
Режущий слух звук ссохшегося дерева заставил его поморщиться, словно то скрипело что-то внутри головы. 

Перед его глазами висели рубашки – темные, серые, синие, в клетку, однообразный гардероб, кажется, нечто подобное и в таких количествах закупала ему мама, когда он шел в пятый класс. Слева, на встроенных полках, лежали джинсы, какие-то майки, педантично сложенные стопками, и две картонных коробки из-под обуви. В одной – трусы, все как одни белые, в другой – носки, завернутые попарно в розочки.

Боже мой, пронеслось в голове, куда это я попал. 

Он провел рукой по череде одноцветных строгих рубашек, и изогнутые головы вешалок зазвякали, сталкиваясь друг с другом. Что было удивительным, так это имя, значившееся на каждом ярлычке, будто покупки действительно делала одна из тех до смешного обеспокоенных матерей, которые больны чрезмерной заботой о своем ребенке. Данный же ребенок, судя по размерам рубашек, явно много лет как вышел из того возраста, когда надеть после физкультурных классов чужую одежду и уйти в ней домой – в порядке вещей.

Он содрал рубашку с вешалки и, поморгав – ему все еще казалось, что глазные яблоки покрыты мутной пленкой – и прочитал имя.

Он положил рубашку на пол и взял следующую – на ярлычке, поверх названия фирмы, снова имя. 

Его имя.

На ярлычке аккуратными печатными буквами было написано «Джеймс».  
И на следующей. И на следующей. И на следующей.

Одно и то же. Джеймс. Джеймс. Джеймс. Джеймс. Джеймс.

Джеймс Макэвой протер глаза и усмехнулся – как Оливеру было не лень всем этим заниматься, да и в чем соль шутки было пока не совсем понятно. В ближайшем будущем его, кажется, ждет невероятно остроумный розыгрыш, который непременно приведет его в смятение чувств и мыслей. В результате Джеймс, видимо, получит пачку снимков с запечатленной на них собственной растерянной физиономией, а Оливер с компанией – чудную байку, которую весь курс будет обсасывать еще пару месяцев, передавая из уст в уста.

Впрочем, у Джеймса решительно не было на это времени – он не желал этих подстроенных приключений в духе реалити-шоу, а хотел всего лишь вернуть потерянные воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере и бутылку темного пива. 

Тряхнув головой в надежде, что все само восстановится и встанет на свои места, он вслух сообщил Оливеру все то, что думал о создавшейся ситуации, и пошел к двери. К выходу.

Интересно то, что двери в комнате было две, а вот выхода – ни одного. Дернув за ручку раз и другой, Джеймс с неудовольствием обнаружил, что заперт снаружи. 

– Эй! Я проснулся! Это все было очень забавно, а теперь я хочу выйти отсюда! – крикнул он, но ожидаемого многоголосого смеха не услышал.

На уровне глаз Макэвоя висел календарь, открытый на мае. Нижнюю страницу занимал расчерченный на квадраты дней месяц, а на верхней была напечатана «Жанна Д'Арк» Милле. Она глядела куда-то вверх, сквозь потолок, пустым и печальным взглядом святой. 

– Серьезно, это очень эгоистично с вашей стороны, потому что у меня тоже были на сегодня планы, и в них вовсе не входило гнить полдня этом чудесном месте!

В ответ Джеймс получил лишь тишину – ни торопливых шагов снаружи, ни шепотка, ничего, кроме собственного дыхания и частого биения сердца, близкого к тахикардии.

Ладони вспотели, и Джеймсу вдруг показалось, что он забыл что-то ужасно важное и непростительное, и его воображение тут же распалось десятками липких и неприятных мыслей.

А что, если он натворил что-то, и это – тюрьма?

Что, если он вообще не Лондоне, и даже не в Англии?

Что, если вчера ему подсунули какой-то сильнодействующий наркотик, и теперь его ждет бесконечная череда неприятностей?

– Эй! – повторил Джеймс в который раз и постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев. – Там есть вообще кто-нибудь?

Молчание и тишина.

Другая дверь вела в ванную – все как обычно, только над раковиной не было зеркала, лишь дыры от шурупов, на котором оно когда-то висело. В стаканчике из цветного пластика стояла зубная щетка и паста, в мыльнице лежало запечатанное мыло в блестящей обертке, в душевой кабине – шампунь и еще какие-то пузырьки, а на крючке слева – два полотенца, большое и маленькое.

Джеймс залил сухие рот и желудок холодной водопроводной водой, умылся, невольно отдаваясь цепкому ощущению того, что что-то не в порядке. В другом порядке. В непорядке. Не так, как должно быть.

Его горло свел спазм, а в нос уже ударил запах рвоты – он еле успел поднять крышку унитаза, а потом, уже сидя на полу, долго тер ладонью холодный вспотевший лоб, словно это действие могло вернуть ему ясность мысли.

Джеймс снова умылся, и снова пошарил по комнате в поисках своих вещей – ничего, ни сумки, ни телефона, ни кошелька, и Джеймс искал еще и еще, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что он просто плохо смотрел.

Под столом, придвинутая к стене, стояла коробка. Макэвой обнаружил там книги – очень странный набор, состоявший из пары мягких детективных романов, сборника рассказов Фланнери О'Коннор, популярной биографии Теслы (на обложке – искаженное мультипликационными пропорциями мрачное лицо) и почему-то «Наглядного руководства по садоводству». Срезы были серые и затертые, страницы листала явно не одна пара рук.

Под потолком над шкафом – кондиционер со сложенными лопастями.

Джеймс злился – на себя, ведь вовсе не обязательно было столько пить, на Оливера, который, очевидно, имел непосредственное отношения к происходящему, и еще раз на себя, потому что у него не хватало смелости признать, что Оливер тут совершенно не причем. 

Он еще раз осмотрел комнату в поисках шпилек или еще чего-нибудь в этом роде – если верить кинофильмам, так можно открыть дверь. Не найдя ничего подобного, Джеймс тщетно поковырял в замочной скважине крюком вешалки, но все было пусто. Металлический крючок скользил в потных пальцах и даже не поворачивался.

Джеймс кричал, сообщая злосчастным шутникам, что сыт по горло маленьким розыгрышем и хочет выйти. Кричал, в который раз спрашивая, есть ли тут кто-нибудь. Дергал ручку двери с невероятным усердием – даже странно, что она не оторвалась.

И снова кричал, и сидел на полу, вслушиваясь в шаги, которые никак не раздавались, и опять кричал.

Он ложился на кровать, стараясь заснуть, но сон не шел, сколько бы Джеймс не утыкался лицом в подушку, прячась от электрического света, который он не решался выключить. Макэвой так яро старался уснуть, пытаясь хоть таким способом уйти из комнаты, что пропустил тот момент, когда дверь, наконец, открыли снаружи.

Зашедший внутрь человек, старательно пряча глаза и улыбку, явно боясь раньше времени испортить сюрприз, стянул с себя куртку. Плечи и воротник были покрыты темными подтеками воды.

Где-то там, далеко, за много километров и лет от комнаты с картонными стенами, на улице, которой для Джеймса в данную секунду не существовало в принципе, шел дождь.

* * * 

Под косыми струями дождя они, прижавшись друг к другу, пробежали к заросшей обесцвеченными водой объявлениями автобусной остановке.

Серебристая подкладка пальто Гертруды пахла скользким запахом эссенции неизвестных цветов, а воротник, накрывавший головы их обоих – сырым войлоком, как ему и было положено. Сквозь глубокую скважину, вскрывшуюся в толще облаков, проглянул луч солнца, и Джеймс легко ткнул локтем Гертруду, чтобы она поняла – это прозрачное и влажное утро надо запомнить, как единственное в своем роде. Гертруда тряхнула головой и кивнула – правда, подумала она не о совместном прошлом, а о совместном будущем, но это было неважно. Она кивнула и пихнула Джеймса в ответ, с готовностью создавая иллюзию абсолютного взаимопонимания. 

Они нырнули под козырек набитой людьми автобусной остановки, плечами освобождая себе место. Гертруда, припечатав плечом недовольно ворчащую старуху, сжимающую в объятьях несколько громоздких картонных коробок, внутри которых что-то гремело, умудрилась оказаться под крышей, когда как Джеймс влез только наполовину, просунув обе руки под вязаную кофту девушки. 

– Может, я все-таки поеду с тобой, а вечером пойдем туда вместе? – спросила Гертруда, размазывая тыльной стороной ладони каплю, ползущую по виску Джеймса.

– Не стоит, – ответил Джеймс, стягивая пальто с головы и накидывая ей на плечи. – Маме нужно помочь.

– Так я тоже могу помочь, – сказала девушка. – Хочешь сказать, что я не нравлюсь твоей маме? – зачем-то спросила она, хотя они оба прекрасно знали, что миссис Макэвой и Гертруда испытывают друг к другу вполне симметричные чувства, и это отнюдь не глубокая симпатия.

– Вовсе нет, – заверил ее Джеймс. – Нравишься, – добавил он. – Просто так будет удобнее, поверь мне. Хочешь, я за тобой заеду?

– Не надо, – отмахнулась Гертруда и вдруг закрыла глаза, вдыхая май полной грудью.

Джеймс положил ладонь на ее голое предплечье, так что большой палец оказался прямо на еле заметной белой и выпуклой царапине – следе от падения с велосипеда. Во всяком случае, так сказала Гертруда пару лет назад, когда они познакомились на студенческой вечеринке, и Джеймсу хотелось верить в то, что именно велосипедная цепь случайно распорола ей руку от запястья и до самого локтя. 

– Я быстро, – заверил ее Джеймс.

– Только не надо как в прошлый раз, когда ты собирался заехать, а потом вернулся двое суток спустя, случайно уехав за город к другу, – сказала Гертруда и, не открывая глаз, свистяще рассмеялась, поджав губы в завядшей улыбке, хотя обижаться было решительно не на что.

– Все было не так. Это был мой дядя, и я помогал ему восстанавливать террасу дома после того, как в нее попала молния.

– Смотри, как бы в тебя не попала молния за вранье.

И оба рассмеялись, так что вся собравшаяся на остановке масса людей волной повернула к ним бледные от весны лица, а Джеймс поочередно поцеловал дрожащие опущенные веки Гертруды – в ответ она передернула плечами, словно от неожиданности, и тут подошел автобус. 

Когда Джеймс, пробравшись сквозь толпу, пролез к заднему окну и прижался к нему щекой, Гертруда все еще стояла под прозрачным заляпанным дождем козырьком, глядя вслед уходящему автобусу. Наверняка, она не видела Джеймса, но все равно вскинула руку с бледным пунктиром велосипедного шрама и помахала, а потом ее пальцы сократились, собравшись в кулак, будто она пыталась ухватить невидимое и необъятное.

Джеймс поднес ладони к глазам, собирая тусклое шоссе в пригоршни, чтобы видеть не отражение своего лица, а Гертруду – то, как она кутается в свое мешковатое пальто из «H&M», зябко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и исчезает за потемневшим от бесконечных потоков воды щитом рекламы магазина сантехники.

За окном плыл сочащаяся дождем пейзаж – распухшие от ветра зонтики прохожих, уходящая в горизонт череда машин и автомобильные дворники, скребущие по человеческим лицам. 

Джеймс отвернулся, и, прислонившись к стеклу спиной, попытался собрать воедино фрагменты минувшего дня – плечи Гертруды, ее плотные икры ортодоксальной бегуньи, родинку под лопаткой и холодный завтрак, съеденный ими в пятом часу утра под аккомпанемент ее хриплого смеха и джеймсовых историй про родственников столь далеких, что их нелепые поступки и глухие диалоги уже давно обросли фикциями.

До двух часов ночи они проторчали в гараже, которым им любезно разрешил воспользоваться сосед Гертруды, разбираясь с только что купленным на двоих мотороллером. Джеймс откладывал на него деньги с самой летней работы, ради всей этой затеи не злоупотребляя излишне частыми развлечениями, а Гертруда (по ее словам) два месяца питалась исключительно овсянкой. В качестве приза за свой храбрый аскетизм они получили почти новую сто пятидесятую «Веспу» – белую с еле заметной царапиной на боку красного кожаного сиденья. Гертруда без конца отпускала шутки про хипстеров, но была искренне рада – Джеймс прекрасно знал это по тому, как она обвивала руками его талию и тихонько посмеивалась, когда они сделали пробный круг по кварталу.

Джеймс попытался запомнить это великолепное утро, незаметно проросшее сквозь ночь, со всеми нюансами – репликами и признаниями, шутками и касаниями, а так же банкой замороженного кленового сиропа, которую они сунули в горячую ванну, где банка случайно открылась, после чего им пришлось целый час отскребать сироп от собственной кожи.

Джеймс предвкушал субботу – она, как обычно, принесет вечерний поход в паб всей компанией, который закончится у кого-нибудь дома или же на самом раннем киносеансе в каком-нибудь замшелом кинотеатре, где Джеймс, развалившись в продавленном кресле, будет греть ладони у Гертуды под блузкой, выныривая время от времени из полудремы, чтобы уследить за происходящем на экране.

От блузки Гертруды цепочка мыслей Джеймса перебежала к предстоящему лету и грядущим экзаменам. Подготовку к ним Макэвой уже третью неделю откладывал на более подходящее время. Однако, более подходящее время извечно волшебным образом растворялось и ускользало, каждый раз уступая неподходящему временем, которое тратилось на Гертруду, вечеринку у той темноволосой девицы с курсов по французскому и вечернее пиво с одним очень старым другом, а ведь его Макэвой не видел миллион лет.

Тем утром Гертруда вертелась перед зеркалом, в триптихе которого ее отражение распадалось гирляндой лиц, ладоней и плеч, и примеряла новое платье, вертясь вокруг своей оси и корча рожицы размноженному двойнику за стеклом. Джеймс пил кофе прямо из турки и смотрел на квадратный вырез, открывавший спину Гертруды с ее незабвенной родинкой, и на то, как сходятся ее лопатки, когда она заводит руки за голову, чтобы собрать завитые волосы в пучок.

* * * 

Мужчина запер за собой дверь и остановился на месте. Джеймс резко сел в кровати.

– Прости, я просто ненадолго уходил. Я так и не сообщил тебе, как меня зовут. – Я Майкл, – человек протянул ладонь и улыбнулся, а потом не выдержал, и, опустив голову, рассмеялся.

Воспоминание тут же сверкнуло в голове желтыми пятнами фонарей, освещавшими неловкие движения чужих пальцев.

Джеймс вскочил на ноги и подбежал к Майклу.

Майкл тут же подобрался и вскинул левую руку в примирительном жесте. Правая же застыла, протянутая для рукопожатия, которого так и не случилось.

– Прости, прости. Я просто так долго ждал этого момента, я не хотел смеяться над тобой! – спохватился он. – Честно, я и не думал обидеть тебя своим смехом…

Джеймс до смерти хотел ударить ублюдка за весь панический страх последних часов.

– Смехом? Да ты, блядь, вообще в себе? Что такое ты мне вчера дал?

– Все нормально, - спокойно сказал Майкл. Его лицо было совсем близко, Макэвой видел маленький шрам над губой и ранние морщины у глаз. – Это была просто марихуана, а тошнит тебя от алкоголя и, хорошо, тут моя вина, хлороформа.

– Какого еще хлороформа? Ты больной? То, что мы покурили вместе, и ты рассказал мне идиотскую историю про котенка, не дает тебе никакого права в качестве шутки запирать меня в каком-то подвале… И зачем тут эти картонные упаковки?

– Как зачем? Для звукоизоляции, – ответил тот так, словно это было совершенно очевидным.

Для звукоизоляции. Макэвоя передернуло.

Джеймс попытался обогнуть Майкла, но тот прижался спиной к двери.

– Все, хватит, выпусти меня уже. Мне нужно идти. И это было абсолютно не смешно. Моя мать, наверное, с ума сходит…

– Нет.

– Что, блядь, нет? Конечно, она места себе не находит, я пропадаю черт знает где, не звоню…

– Нет, ничего тебе не нужно, – сказал Майкл. Он положил руки Джеймсу на плечи.

– Убери от меня свои руки, – рявкнул Джеймс. – И отдай ключ!

– Даже если я тебе его отдам, там, наверху, все равно везде заперто. И, разумеется, я не собираюсь тебе его отдавать.

– Тогда я сам его заберу, – ответил Джеймс, вцепившись в Майклов свитер, чтобы добраться до кармана.

– Не заберешь, – отозвался Майкл, схватив Макэвоя за запястья и выкручивая руки. Джеймс вывернулся, а потом бросился вперед, хватаясь за дверную ручку. Понимание того, что никакой пресловутой шутки нет, нахлынуло внезапно, когда Майкл решительно толкнул его обратно на кровать и снова улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз.

– Эй! Эй! Кто-нибудь, помогите! – закричал Джеймс, поднимаясь на локтях и задрав голову к потолку. Страх забился и задрожал внутри, обосновавшись в желудке, и растекся истощением по всем мышцам.

– Там никого нет, Джеймс, – с жалостью проговорил Майкл, будто бы Джеймс страдал особым сортом галлюцинаций, искренне веря в то, чего нет и никогда не было.

– Я требую, – сипло прошептал Макэвой, – чтобы ты меня срочно выпустил.

– Ты не хочешь есть?

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты отдал мне ключ и выпустил меня отсюда.

Макэвой сделал глубокий вдох и оглядел Майкла с головы до ног, отметив, что тот так и не снял дурацких резиновых сапог. Майкл был выше и шире в плечах, и Джеймс не мог не признать, что шансов выиграть в физической борьбе у него нет. Но договориться можно – договориться же вообще возможно с любым мыслящим существом, Макэвой был в этом уверен.

– Я не могу.

– Как я сюда попал?

– Ты… - Майкл оживился, видя, что Джеймс больше не рвется наружу. – Ты отключился, и я дотащил тебя до машины.

– И что, неужели нас никто не видел?

Такого просто не может быть, кто-то же точно видел, они просто не могли не заметить его отсутствия, забилось в голове.

– Видели. 

Джеймс воспрянул.

– Там друг твой стоял на углу. Он сказал, что вышел пописать. Не знаю, почему он не сделал этого внутри, наверное, ему нравится мочиться под дождем…

– Какой друг?

Майкл замялся.

– Высокий такой, с кривыми зубами.

Джереми, вот сукин сын. Почему, почему же он ничего не сказал? 

– Он спросил, что такое. А я ответил, что ты напился, и я веду тебя в такси.

– Надо же, как умно.

– Это было первое, что пришло мне в голову.

– А он?

– А он ответил, что тебя все ищут, но раз ты так напился, то дома тебе явно будет лучше, – отчитался Майкл тоном ученика, пересказывающего параграф из учебника.

Боже мой, вот же сукин сын. Боже мой.

– Так он решил, что ты таксист?

– Наверное. А разве я похож на таксиста?

Нет, он либо слабоумный, либо решил извести Джеймса. С другой стороны, подумал Макэвой, с таким договориться будет совсем просто. Он снова поднялся и, доверительно наклонившись к Майклу, сказал:

– Хочешь денег? Пожалуйста, я достану тебе денег. Мои родители богатые люди, они заплатят. И, честное слово, я не пойду в полицию. 

– Твоя мать работает медсестрой, я не думаю, что она много получает, – сказал Майкл и потупился, словно ему было стыдно за Джеймсову ложь. Нет, он не издевался – Майкл был серьезен.

– Что? – воскликнул Джеймс и почувствовал новую волну тошноты, вызванную неожиданной осведомленностью Майкла. – Да какая разница, кто заплатит!? – сорвался он, прокричав во весь голос. – Я тебе клянусь, я найду тебе эти деньги…

– Но мне не нужны деньги.

– А что? Что тебе нужно? Ты просто скажи. Скажи, выпусти меня, и уже через сутки я вернусь со всем, чего захочешь. Или просто дай совершить один телефонный звонок, – добавил Джеймс, заметив, что Майкл только улыбается ему в ответ.

Его же должно быть так легко развести. Вид у Майкла был неважный, такие типы обыкновенно хотят денег. Или славы. Или еще чего-нибудь такого, чего хотят все. Так подсказывал Джеймсу богатый жизненный опыт, накопленный за долгие двадцать с небольшим лет, которые он провел за учебой и шатаниям по вечеринкам.

– Ничего мне не нужно.

– Тогда просто выпусти меня. Зачем я тебе? Я даже не актер, я студент, который возможно, только лишь возможно, в будущем, станет актером. Газеты не поднимут шума из-за моего исчезновения, и резонанс ты вызовешь лишь в душе моей пожилой матери. Ну и Гертруды…

Майкл нахмурился, его лицо снова сомкнулось и стало неживым, словно все эмоции канули куда-то вовнутрь, и Джеймс с ужасом понял, что ничего не работает.

– Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать. Газет я вообще не читаю. И не говори мне об этом. И про мать не говори. И про Гертруду. Лучше не говори ничего, Джеймс, я не собираюсь с тобой меняться.

Джеймс открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но тут Майкл продолжил:

– То есть не собираюсь тебя ни на что менять. 

Горячая рвота подступила к самому горлу. Джеймс согнулся пополам и метнулся в ванную – его выворачивало наружу от всего сразу. От хлороформа, алкогольного отравления и вспыхнувших нервов, от прогоревшей дотла уверенности в себе.

Пол словно не держал, ванная комната заваливалась набок, пока Макэвой блевал, скорчившись над унитазом, зато держал Майкл, положив теплую ладонь на покрытый испариной Джеймсов лоб.

– Ничего страшного, – слышал Макэвой сквозь спазмы. – Со всеми такое бывает. Тебе нужно просто поспать. Ты поспишь, а я сделаю тебе завтрак. Все будет хорошо.

* * * 

Джеймс долго мучил кнопку лифта, расплавленную чьей-то зажигалкой, и, поняв, что лифт то ли застрял, то ли обесточен, вприпрыжку поднялся на третий этаж. Он вдавил звонок и тут же накрыл глазок ладонью – это было их маленькой традицией с тех пор, как он стал ходить из школы домой самостоятельно десять или двенадцать лет назад.

За дверью, покрытой слоем пластика, мимикрирующего под настоящее дерево, раздавался шум воды вперемешку с цоканьем стекла и голосом диктора, ровным тоном вещающим, что в ближайшую неделю будет облачно, а из-за частых гроз ожидаются перебои электричества.

Джеймс позвонил еще раз, и миссис Макэвой, вытерев пенные руки о полосатое кухонное полотенце и еще раз – для профилактики – о подол собственной юбки, выключила воду и, перешагнув через сложенные в коридоре мешки с зимней одеждой, открыла дверь.

– Это я, – сказал Джеймс. – Я снова уйду через пару часов.

Миссис Макэвой вскинула брови, выражая тем самым все свое отношение к легкомысленному отношению сына к такой вещи, как образование.

– А я думала, ты пообедаешь, – ответила она, и символично прижалась щекой к щеке сына, после чего они синхронно поцеловали воздух.

– Пообедаю, конечно, – сказал Джеймс и проскользнул в ванную.

– Еще я думала, что ты наконец-то начнешь готовиться к экзаменам, – бросила мать ему вслед. – А то кончишь как этот подлец.

«Этим подлецом» звали отца Джеймса, которого он последний раз видел в столь юном возрасте, что из той встречи запомнил лишь подаренную папой форму команды «Манчестер Юнайтед» с номером семь на спине – номером Эрика Кантана, да и то потому, что футболка до сих пор валялась где-то в недрах Джеймсова шкафа. Мистер Макэвой самым подлым образом в один прекрасный вечер вышел из дома за пивом и больше его никто и никогда не видел. Мать каждый раз с пеной у рта доказывала Джеймсу, что отец явно сбежал в поисках жизни лучшей, отказываясь даже подумать о том, что по статистике в их довольно неблагополучном районе без вести пропадали десятки человек в год. В устах матери мистер Макэвой был носителем полного комплекта всевозможных грехов, и после очередной безрадостной картины, описывающей будущее Джеймса, она непременно добавляла «как этот подлец». В общем, «подлец» был алкоголиком, неряхой, безработным, тупоголовым, имел проблемы с весом, не умел удержать собственный член в штанах, правда, все эти свойства его характера не мешали миссис Макэвой поминать его по несколько раз в день вместо того, чтобы забыть раз и навсегда.

– Я сяду со следующей недели, – крикнул Джеймс.

В ванной царил дикий переполох – все то, что раньше лежало на раковине и в зеркальном шкафчике, было вывалено на коврик, будто кто-то в припадке злости нарочно смел все на пол. Мыла не было видно, из-под ванны торчала прозрачная шея бутылочки геля для душа. Джеймс помыл им руки и, глядя на весь этот переполох, снова подумал о Гертруде, которая физически не могла содержать вещи в порядке, оправдывая это своей «творческой натурой».

Гертруда вытащила Макэвоя из железных объятий его матери-одиночки, утяжеленных горячей заботой, с которой миссис Макэвой относилась к единственному мужчине своей жизни. Гертруда выходила Джеймса и сделала тем, кем он стал к двадцати одному году. 

Любовь Джеймса к ней основывалась в первую очередь на благодарности и подсознательной преданности, которой обыкновенно неимущие отплачивают своим благодетелям. А Гертруда в свою очередь спасалась за Джеймсов счет от одиночества, свойственного людям, навечно вплетенным в бешеный ритм центрифуги жизни. 

Гертруда, чей опыт и проницательность были весьма развиты для ее возраста, наверное, знала, что Джеймс не может осознать истинную почву собственных чувств: это были одни из тех отношений, суть которых можно понять только после их окончания, глядя на отжитое вместе время с высоты пройденных лет. 

Так что тогда, стоя в разгромленной ванной, Джеймс думал вовсе не об этом, а всего лишь о том, как было бы неплохо съездить куда-нибудь вместе на летних каникулах. Если, конечно, будут деньги.

Бедность в будущем – пусть даже воображаемая или теоретическая – страшила Джеймса примерно так же, как одиночество Гертруду. Он ночевал дома три дня из семи и не хотел думать о том, что каждый раз приводит его обратно – действительная любовь к одинокой матери или чувство долга. Но, если Гертруда никогда не упоминала о своем страхе остаться одной (предполагалось, что Джеймс сам обо всем догадается и смолчит), то мать любила, пряча обиду в шутливых интонациях, укорить его, хотя в целом была мягкосердечна в силу возраста. В июне ей стукнуло бы пятьдесят семь – Джеймс был поздним ребенком. 

К сожалению, в силу обстоятельств материнский день рожденья в этом году он пропустит.

– Ты скоро вообще перестанешь приходить домой, – хмыкала мать, и обыкновенно шла смотреть телевизор, чтобы заглушить кричащие мысли о том, как легко сын променял ее на эту легкомысленную и пустоголовую девицу. В воображаемом конкурсе на обладателя всех самых отвратительных черт характера, в котором миссис Макэвой выступала в роли председателя жюри, Гертруда занимала второе место. Первое всегда выигрывал «этот подлец».

– Мам? – крикнул Джеймс. – А что это произошло в ванной?

– А ты сам не видишь? Сегодня клали новую плитку на стены, – ее явно сильно задел тот факт, что Джеймс не обратил на это внимания. – Ты так редко бываешь дома, что и забыл, как выглядит наша ванная?

Макэвой проигнорировал этот вопрос – он привык не поддаваться на материнские провокации.

Плитка и правда была новая. Вялого голубого цвета, как в общественной душевой бассейна.

– Еще с месяц назад приходил представитель какой-то компании, с таким, знаешь, идиотским названием, что-то связанное с радугой, предложил новую плитку купить, а они сами ее положат бесплатно – по акции. Такой странный молодой человек, очень нервный. Так и дергался от каждого телефонного звонка.

– Ясно, – ответил Джеймс и открыл холодильник в поисках какой-нибудь еды.  
– Так что иди готовься к экзаменам, а тоже будешь плиткой торговать, - сказала мать, не добавив свое классическое «как этот подлец». 

* * * 

Джеймс никогда не умел отделять важное от неважного. 

При поступлении в Академию ему выдали анкету – обе стороны листа занимали замысловатые вопросы, явно придуманные каким-нибудь особо оригинальным преподавателем, желающим внести в экзамены нечто современное и необычное, доказывая тем самым, что Академия не закостенела в стандартных догматах, тянущих все прочие школы обратно в двадцатый век. При помощи вопросов в духе «Ваше первое воспоминание?», «Какого персонажа мировой литературы вы бы хотели сыграть?» и «Пишете ли вы стихи или не совсем?» экзаменаторы пытались ненавязчиво залезть абитуриентам в самые души, чтобы понять, кого, собственно, им предстоит обучать.

Вопрос номер двадцать три гласил: «Ключевое событие вашей жизни?». 

Замалевав чернилами оставленную для ответа пустую строчку, Джеймс возненавидел слово «ключевой» и человека, который решил, что такое «событие» можно расписать на двадцати сантиметрах бумаги. Чего уж там – его взбесило то, что, если верить составителю анкеты, этот непонятный «ключевой момент» должен в обязательном порядке присутствовать в жизни каждого молодого человека, подобравшегося к совершеннолетию. Макэвой копался в своей памяти, но ничего «ключевого» там не обнаружил, и так и сдал анкету с жирной черной полоской вместо ответа номер двадцать три.  
Позже, уже встретив Гертруду, Джеймс решил, что она – самая что ни на есть ключевая, что именно она запустила необходимое для жизни устройство, воспроизводившее движение вперед, и ей он обязан всем, к чему пришел на данный момент.

После того, как Майкл ушел, Макэвой, просидев в замкнутом пространстве все пять, или восемь, или четырнадцать часов, нервически усмехнувшись, подумал о том, что сейчас было бы самое время заполнить ту анкету заново. 

Ключевой момент, кажется, наконец-то настиг его, и железные объятия Майкла, резко всплывшие в сознании, в данный момент были куда реальнее и ближе, чем легкие пальцы Гертруды, скользнувшие однажды в Джеймсову ладонь. Какая дурацкая шутка.

Майкл вскоре вернулся. В руках он держал пластиковый красный поднос (из тех, что можно найти в любом заведении с фастфудом) на нем стояла тарелка и чашка, а с краю – сферический аквариум. В толще воды колыхались две ярко-оранжевых рыбки.

Майкл сел на край кровати, и часть аквариумной воды выплеснулась на поднос. 

Все с той же снисходительной жалостью знающего человека посмотрел на Джеймса, который комом лежал поверх одеяла, притянув колени к груди.

Макэвой проспал незнамо сколько часов, просыпаясь время от времени, чтобы, почувствовав кислый привкус рвоты на высохшем языке, заснуть снова – он не мог встать. Не было сил дойти до ванной. Не было желания распахнуть глаза.

– Завтрак, – сказал Майкл и поставил на тумбочку тарелку. Круглые аккуратные оладьи, обильно залитые кленовым сиропом. – Я чай тебе принес. Просыпайся, уже утро.

– Который час? – спросил Джеймс, не открывая глаз. 

Майкл задумался.

– Десять утра.

– То есть сколько я здесь нахожусь?

– Чуть меньше полутора суток. Смотри, – сказал Майкл, кивая аквариуму, – это Лиз и Кристоф. Можно считать, что они моя семья. То есть теперь и твоя тоже, – закончил он, полный гордости за свое блестящее семейство. – Они рыбы-клоуны.

Джеймс резко сел. Ему не хотелось слушать весь этот бред про рыбью клоунаду. Поясницу щемило.

– Что это? – спросил он и запустил пальцы в жирные спутанные волосы. – Оладьи? Я не ем оладьи. Я не ем сладкое, – зачем-то соврал Макэвой. – Убери эту сиропную дрянь.

– Но позавчера утром ты их ел, – отозвался Майкл, явно озадаченный тем, что Джеймс забыл о своих вкусовых пристрастиях. – Ты же любишь оладьи, - напомнил он.

– Я не хочу знать, откуда ты знаешь, что я ел на завтрак. Давай сюда свои чертовы оладьи, – Джеймс вытер лицо рукавом рубашки и поморщился. – Нет, чтоб тебя, не ставь тарелку на кровать. Оставь на тумбочке. Я съем их через пять минут.

Он поднялся на ноги. Судя по тому, что Майкл не проявил недовольства или волнения, дверь была заперта.

Джеймс поковылял в сторону ванной.

– Ты куда? – обеспокоенно спросил Майкл.

\- Отлить. Я могу отлить? Нет? Ты хочешь посмотреть? Хочешь постоять и подержать, помочь мне, да? Спасибо, я сам справлюсь. Нет, если ты так хочешь, то пожалуйста, – быстро зашептал Джеймс, не замечая, что срывается и истерически тянет гласные. – Или просто дай мне пять минут, я вернусь и съем твои сраные оладьи, если тебе не пришло в голову сделать ничего лучше, – он зашел в ванную и громко хлопнул дверью.

Майкл только смотрел ему вслед и молчал.

Джеймс открыл воду. Он хотел быть огражденным шумом воды, хоть каким-то посторонним шумом – на всякий случай, вдруг Майкл захочет ему что-то сказать. Ему нужен был повод, чтобы не услышать и не ответить. 

Провел ладонью по жирному лицу. 

В новенькой пластиковой ширме душевой кабины маячило его расплывчатое отражение. Лицо размазалось по прозрачной стенке, в глаза бросались лишь темные впадины под бровями и растрепанные грязные волосы. 

Когда он вышел, Майкл так и сидел на краешке кровати, сложив руки на коленях. С невыразимым интересом наблюдал за тем, как Джеймс разламывает оладьи на мелкие куски при помощи вилки, а потом накалывает один на зубцы и долго и бесцельно возит по залитой сиропом тарелке.

Макэвой подумал, что эти оладьи должна была принести ему Гертруда. Она должна сидеть тут рядом с ним и лечить его, Джеймса, от похмелья, а вовсе не этот чокнутый тип, который толком не может объяснить, чего вообще ему нужно.

– Давай поговорим, – сказал Майкл, не отрывая взгляда от начерченных в сиропе кругов.

– Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать.

– Но друзья разговаривают.

– Мы не друзья. Мы не друзья, Майкл, запомни.

– Но тебе же нужно будет с кем-то поговорить. А никого кроме меня тут нет. И не будет.

– Хорошо, давай поговорим. Твоя фамилия?

– Фассбендер. Фассбендер моя фамилия.

– То есть ты не англичанин?

– А ты сам, что ли, англичанин? 

– Да что ты цепляешься к словам! – Джеймс отставил тарелку. Он действительно пытался не нервничать и не выходить из себя. – Ты сам хотел со мной разговаривать, так что условия нашей прекрасной дружеской беседы тоже ставлю я. Я задаю вопрос, ты отвечаешь. Откуда ты?

– Из Килларни.

– Это вообще где?

– Это в Ирландии.

– Первый раз слышу.

Майкла эти раскромсанные вопросы, напоминающий допрос, ничуть не смущали. Он отвечал охотно, но несколько автоматически, безостановочно глядя на Джеймса – как тот жует, как глотает сладкий чай, как трет шею, будто сам факт того, что Макэвой сейчас сидит перед ним, ест и разговаривает, приводил его в восторг, вытесняющий из слов присущую им смысловую нагрузку.

– Где работаешь?

– Я плитку продаю. Работаю с клиентами на дому от магазина «Радужная улыбка».

¬– Как, прости, называется магазин?

– «Радужная улыбка».

Джеймс точно слышал где-то это словосочетания и именно в связи с плиткой, но не мог вспомнить. Он вообще никогда не придавал значения деталям.

– Предельно дебильное название. То есть ты вроде как коммивояжер?

– Можно и так сказать. А зачем ты задаешь эти вопросы?

– Чтобы знать, что говорить в полиции, когда я выйду отсюда. Адрес этого места?

– Но ты не выйдешь отсюда, – ответил Майкл, и на его лице вновь появилось то выражение лица. Ему было жаль, что Джеймс оказался так дезинформирован. – И тебе просто некому назвать адрес. Некому. Здесь больше никого нет, – сказал он, будто разжевывая очевидную задачу маленькому ребенку. – Только ты и я. Мы. Больше никого, Джеймс.

Макэвой закрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Это сказочный цирк со сказочными уродцами, и этому балагану не было места среди людей в принципе.

– Зачем я тебе нужен?

Майкл улыбнулся. Задумался.

– Это сложно объяснить. Я не могу так сразу. Ты лучше ешь. Давай я тебе что-нибудь расскажу.

Если на протяжении всех прожитых Джеймсом лет ему казалось, что каждый день он, выходя на улицу, оказывается на распутье, то сегодня впервые в жизни Макэвой обнаружил себя в глухом тупике. Даже не совсем так – оказавшись в тупике, можно пойти назад и попробовать еще раз, а Джеймс выйти не мог. Он мог сидеть и размазывать сироп по белой тарелке.

– Очередную историю из животного мира с летальным исходом? – Макэвою не хотелось смотреть, и он устало рассматривал собственные отросшие как у покойника ногти.

\- Хочешь про животных? Могу про животных. Ты только доешь. Хочешь про сорную курочку?

– Да про кого угодно, мне абсолютно все равно.

– Ты знаешь что-нибудь про сорных курочек?

– Боженька уберег.

– Что?

– Не знаю. Первый раз про таких слышу.

– Сорные курочки – один из тех редких видов, который не высиживают яйца. Сначала курочка нагребает целую кучу листьев и всего такого, – увлеченно начал Майкл. – Оно начинает гнить и нагревается до определенного уровня, и тогда курочка откладывает туда яйца. Она регулирует температуру, подкладывая в кучу еще сору или убирая лишнее.

Джеймс разглядывал скупой узор на одеяле, сжав в ладонях чайную чашку.

– А иногда, когда ей кажется, что ее будущим птенцам слишком холодно, она кладет столько мусора, что скорлупа не выдерживает этого веса, и яйца давятся. И птенцы погибают, так и не родившись.

История закончилась. Майкл молчал.

Сумасшедший, подумал Джеймс. Я застрял в тупике с сумасшедшим.

* * * 

На перекрестке двух улиц, у входа в клуб, под стеклянной полусферой, подсвечивающейся переливающимися огоньками, стояла группа панков с изукрашенными черным лицами. Одна из них, вперившись в Джеймса задумчивым взглядом, сложила обугленные губы розочкой, посылая воздушный поцелуй.

Макэвой, легко задев плечом мрачного охранника с мерцающей всеми цветами радуги лысиной, просочился в помещение, с удовольствием отметив, что выглядит достаточно респектабельно для того, чтобы ему не задавали неудобных вопросов и не спрашивали документов.

Джеймсу только-только исполнился двадцать один год – он стоял на пороге легальной клубной жизни, которая в его воображении приравнивалась к жизни взрослой, и, пытаясь не слишком широко улыбаться, во все глаза смотрел на разрезанные и раскромсанные неоновыми лампами движения плотной толпы.

Он протиснулся к барной стойке, высматривая друзей и неловко извиняясь, хотя всем присутствующим, оглушенным музыкой, таблетками и алкоголем, было глубоко плевать – что на его локти, что на его извинения, что на него самого. 

Гертруда, стоявшая с противоположной стороны бара, взмахнула своей крепкой рукой и беззвучно разинула рот – музыка проглотила ее восклицание. Рядом с ней, флегматично пожевывая полосатую коктейльную трубочку, стояла ее подруга Хлоя – с год назад она вышла замуж за своего бывшего одноклассника, и на ее высокой скуле уже расцветали следы их страстной любви, замазанные неровным слоем румян. 

– Я уж думала, ты не придешь! – заорала Гертруда Джеймсу на ухо. – Видишь, это то самое платье, которое мы мерили утром.

Ее вечное «мы» каждый раз резало слух Джеймса – ему начинало казаться, что она пытается быть его матерью и сюсюкается с ним, как с младенцем, но это чисто женское желание превратить их в единое целое в том числе и при помощи местоимений было одним из трех ее недостатков.

Гертруда, едва дожив до двадцати пяти лет, уже твердо решила, что не хочет детей, и иногда она бывала патологически ревнивой, хотя Джеймс не давал ей ни малейшего повода. Во всем остальном Гертруда была совершенно идеальна – начиная от объема груди и вплоть до литературного вкуса, идеальна настолько, что их общие друзья не переставили интересоваться, когда же они получат приглашение на свадьбу.

Гертруда закружилась на месте, от нее пахнуло тем самым цветочным ароматом, пробивающимся сквозь тяжелый запах пота и алкоголя, реющий над клубной публикой, и Джеймс с удовольствием отметил белый прямоугольник спины в вырезе сзади и то, как подол платья, обвившись вокруг ног, облизал ее плотные ляжки. В волосах Гертруды – тысяча шпилек.

За плечом Хлои маячил Джереми – ее законный супруг и нежный любовник. Джереми был тощим, вертлявым и отдаленно напоминал грызуна – особенно когда он закусывал покрасневшую и стертую нижнюю губу длинными и мелкими зубами. Его Джеймс откровенно недолюбливал, часто спрашивая Гертруду, почему же Хлоя не уйдет от него.

– Да она любит его, засранца, – отвечала Гертруда, будто бы это было ясно, как божий день. – А если ты не считаешь, что это достаточная причина для того, чтобы остаться, то просто ничего не понимаешь в любви.

Джеймс закрывал глаза на ее романтический радикальный идеализм, хотя каждый раз на его языке вертелся вопрос, ушла бы от него сама Гертруда, если бы он ступил на путь зубастого Джереми.

– Позвольте мне угостить вас выпивкой, молодой человек, – крикнула Гертруда, прильнув к его плечу.

– Ну уж нет, сначала я вас, – в тон ей ответил Джеймс, задевая губами мочку ее уха, проткнутую серебряным гвоздиком сережки.

– Еще текилы.

Добродушный и толстый бармен достал из-под стойки новую бутылку – смеясь, он втягивал голову в плечи, и его подбородок тонул в пышных складках шеи.

Всполохи вокруг них пульсировали, добавляя рельефам человеческих лиц углов и теней, и вырывая фрагменты из общей массы – всплеск чьих-то волос, быстрый поцелуй и блеснувшее донышко высокого стакана.

Слева от Джереми стоял Оливер – однокурсник Джеймса, с которым они, усевшись рядом в первый свой университетский день, так просидели бок о бок на протяжении всех трех курсов, регулярно закрепляя свое случайное студенческое товарищество совместными пьянками, воскресными посиделками в кафетериях, зароком дружить до самой смерти и соглашением, по которому ни один из них никогда не переспит (даже будучи ужасно, ужасно пьяным) с девушкой другого.

– На следующие выходные, я как раз к этому моменту закончу работать, можем поехать к моим родителям за город, – сказал Оливер, – там есть озеро, у моих родителей – катер. Поедем все вместе. Вон и Хлою возьмем.

Хлоя кивнула с отсутствующим выражением лица, не выпуская трубочки изо рта, и автоматически потерла скулу, размазывая пудру по щеке.

– Кажется, – шепнул Джеймс Гертруде, – любовь к Джереми поглотила ее целиком и полностью.

Девушка нахмурилась, но не смогла сдержать улыбки и ткнула Макэвоя пальцем под ребра. 

Был еще кто-то – подруга Гертруды с не менее вычурным именем, чей-то старший брат, масса однокурсников и бывших друзей, и даже какой-то толстый парень, каким-то образом протащивший в клуб хорька в клетке.

– Такое было задание клуба, – заявил он.  
– А я думал, университетские клубы есть только в Штатах, – сказал Джеймс, просунув палец сквозь прутья решетки, где метался ослепленный и оглушенный зверек.

– Они везде есть, – заговорчески проговорил толстый. – Просто о них знают только избранные, – с гордостью добавил он.

– А чей вообще это хорек?

Толстый, замявшись, сказал что-то невнятное и тут же растворился в толпе.

Мигающий свет рвал движения на части, выхватывая из десяти мгновений лишь одно, и Макэвой, борясь с желанием снять узкие замшевые ботинки, пытался впитать каждое лицо, каждую грохочущую ноту и слабую реплику. Ему хотелось запомнить эту ночь целиком и полностью.

Музыка прошибала до самой сердцевины позвоночника, билась где-то в районе затылка и заставляла колени дрожать.

– Я считаю, что каждый человек, перебрав свои воспоминания, может придти к выводу, что, в сущности, самый великой и неуправляемой силой на свете является случай. Каждый найдет какую-нибудь мелочь, благодаря которой его жизнь сделала крутой вираж и повернула в другую сторону. Или таких мелочей может быть тысячи. Или вы можете не подозревать о них, но по любому – случай решает куда больше, чем вы сами. Например, у меня был знакомый. Жил он в Балтиморе, знаете ли, – начал Оливер, обращаясь скорее в пространство, чем к кому-то конкретному. – В восьмидесятых его отчислили из университета на пару с его другом, и они решили жить сегодняшним днем и не думать о будущем, и в результате они поступили так. Друг устроился сторожем в большой супермаркет, а мой знакомый, назовем его Стэнли, в магазин шуб. Шикарный такой магазин. Ночью они пили виски в супермаркете, а днем Стэнли торговал шубами, у них был общий мотоцикл, в общем, все шло хорошо. И вот однажды приходит к Стэнли дамочка, шубу выбрать – рафинированная, и говорит такая, мол, я жена мэра, обслужите меня. Стэнли подсунул ей самую дорогую шубу, она померила, заплатила и попросила завернуть. Стэнли пошел в подсобку упаковывать, и тут вчерашний виски вперемешку с консервами и прочим дерьмом внезапно пошел у него горлом. Вы сами понимаете, что произошло.

Хлоя моргнула и издала неожиданно резвый смешок.

– Да, он наблевал прямо на шубу. И знаете, что он сделал после? 

Преспокойненько завернул ее, отдал даме, а потом запер магазин, сел на свой мотоцикл, забрал своего друга и уехал. В Англию. 

Джеймс выслушивал эту историю практически ежемесячно – каждый раз Оливер несколько видоизменял ее. Во-первых, часто менялось вступление, и, таким образом, эта байка служила иллюстрацией почти к любой глобальной мысли Оливера, а во-вторых, имя героя. На самом деле за всеми этими Стэнами, Тони, Себастьянами и мириадами других имен стоял Джон, отец Оливера, жизнь которого в действительности в корне изменил тот самый день, когда он блеванул на шубу жены мэра города Балтимор.

Мысль об экзаменах терлась в подсознании – затесавшись где-то между желанием навалять-таки Джереми и проверить, сколько Лонг-Айлендов сможет выпить Джеймс и устоять на ногах. 

– Я предлагаю срочно куда-нибудь отойти, – прошелестела ему на ухо Гертруда, и ее пальцы скользнула ему в трусы. Твердая ладонь неприятно надавила на ноющий мочевой пузырь.

– Дорогая, – буркнул Джеймс, глядя на то, как отблески лампочек плещутся в ее глазах. – Тысяча пардонов, но я сейчас как-то пас. 

– Мне кажется, – скептически сказала вынырнувшая из-за стойки Хлоя, - он сейчас свалится под стол. Я бы на твоем месте вызвала ему такси.

– Я сам в состоянии вызвать себе такси, – разведя руками, отрезал Джеймс, пожевывая нижнюю губу.

Уже через месяц после первой встречи, Джеймс в глазах окружающих стал считаться неизменной частью Гертруды – она вечно таскала его за собой, а он не мог запомнить ни одного имени. Прозрачные лица и фигуры плыли перед его глазами, не оставляя никакого ощутимого следа; максимум броскую фразу, въевшуюся в память яркую брошь, чью-то отрывистую и забавную мимику – кажется, та девушка, которую они встретили в книжном кафе на прошлой неделе занимается тем, что разводит ежей в домашних условиях, или нет, может, она печет торты с кремом и держит свою пекарню. Людей было так много, и они давали ощущение непрекращающейся жизни и Джеймсу нравилось это чувство. Жизнь была распылена и разбросана по этим разномастным и свежим лицам, залам кинотеатров, где не было никого, кроме Джеймса и Гертруды, по светлым полупустым помещениям выставок. Жизнь виделась Макэвою в кофейном ободке на дне блюдца, дешевом китайском ресторане, свете автомобильных фар в густой и мокрой весенней ночи и все остальных мелочах, которые неизменно наполняли его дни.

Джеймс очень хотел жить, и Гертруда виделась ему неотъемлемой части всей жизненной круговерти.

Звук оглушал и вгонял в сон.

Наверное, Джеймсу действительно пора было ехать домой.

* * * 

В доме, и правда, никого не было, иначе кто-нибудь бы давно услышал его. 

Кричал он много – в первый день, пока голос не сел. Начинал с классического «Я здесь! Помогите!», разбавляя банальность всех этих кинематографичных фраз ругательствами, потом перешел на проклятья в адрес Майкла, потом – на бессмысленный вой, и в итоге – на шепот.

Фассбендер явился ближе к предполагаемому вечеру, принес горячий томатный суп, (видимо собственного приготовления) и спагетти. Как и прошлый раз молча смотрел, как Джеймс ест. Макэвою было неуютно от этого взгляда, ему вдруг стало казаться, что над ним проводят некий опыт – один из тех, про которые рассказывают по желтым каналам в рамках выпуска идиотских вечерних новостей для тех, кому нравится бояться инопланетян, йети, заговоров всех и вся и прочего вздора. 

Майкл приходил дважды в день – нечеловечески спокойный, уверенный в себе и собственной абсолютной безнаказанности, он одним своим видом внушал Джеймсу пугающую мысль, что все продумано до мелочей, и никакой лазейки, сквозь которую можно скользнуть обратно в свою жизнь, не существует.

Самым жутким было то, что Джеймс не мог понять, в действительности ли Майкл думал так, как говорил, или он просто издевался над Макэвоем, прекрасно видя в его глазах отражение внутреннего страха, страха перед вложенным в слова невинным безумием на грани идиотии, наивности, не поддающейся просчету.

– Можешь, например, написать книгу. А я потом отнесу ее в издательство.

– Я не пишу книг, Майкл. Я актер. И в четырех стенах наедине с тобой уж точно проявить себя никак не могу.

– Ну, ты преувеличиваешь. Мы всегда можем записать тебя на видео и выложить на ютуб. Очень многие в наше время зарабатывают через интернет.

Макэвой, разумеется, думал объявить голодовку, но отнюдь не был уверен в том, что Майкл не даст ему умереть. Откровенно говоря, он не был уверен даже в том, что Фассбендер из каких-то одному ему понятных соображений не забьет его на смерть в какое-нибудь особо пресное утро. Извечное спокойствие Майкла пугало куда больше, чем присущая телевизионным похитителям агрессия – казалось, что приступ ярости, который рано или поздно должен придти (ведь у всех психопатов бывают приступы ярости, правда же?), будет куда хуже всего, что Джеймс мог себе представить.

Джеймс прижимался щекой к ворсистому полу, вглядываясь в щель под дверью, но ни черта не видел. Однако, по шагам Майкла, чье скорое появление всегда предсказывал тягучий скрип дерева, несложно было определить, что Фассбендер спускается откуда-то сверху, соответственно, комната Джеймса располагается в подвале.

Комната? Ха. Тюрьма? Застенок? Макэвой не мог подобрать верного слова.   
Джеймс прочитал рассказы О'Коннор через силу – ее тяжелая религиозность, тяжеловесные лаконичные истории, разыгранные в серых декорациях, отнюдь не поднимали настроения, а вызывали у него непонятную брезгливость. На некоторых страницах были видны серые отпечатки пальцев, а какой-то из многочисленных предыдущих владельцев явно предпочитал закладкам завернутые уголки.

Как ни странно, никаких перепадов настроения, эмоциональной нестабильности, проявления жестокости и всего остального, нафантазированного Джеймсом, у Майкла не было. Припадка агрессии так и не случилось – зато случился день, когда Фассбендер пришел в подвал с плотным белым целлофановым пакетом в руках, и это, наверное, было хуже любого припадка.

Джеймс, который уже успел дойти до биографии Теслы, написанной таким образом, что, казалось, еще страница – и Тесла станет свидетелем кошмарного убийства или жертвой похищения восставших роботов, проигнорировав стук двери, продолжил читать. Майкл, как и всегда, присел на самый край кровати так, будто сомневался, можно ли ему тут находиться или нет. Он очень натурально ломал эту странную комедию, и каждый раз имел вид человека, полностью отдающего всего себя в чужие руки.

«Его бледное лицо сливалось с подушкой, он не мог ни есть, ни пить, и Смерть дышала Николе прямо в лицо, притаившись в углу темной комнаты».

Майкл прервал этот душераздирающий пассаж, зашуршав принесенным пакетом.

Джеймс неодобрительно посмотрел на него из-за зеленоватого и грозного лица Теслы с пятном жира посреди высокого лба.

«Отец, отбросив обычную невозмутимость, плакал над постелью сына».

Майкл снова неловко смял пакет, нарушая тишину.

– Ну что?! – спросил Джеймс. – Сейчас не утро и не вечер, если я правильно понимаю. Ты разве не должен быть в другом месте?

– Не должен, – ответил Майкл, глядя куда-то вниз. – Книга все равно не очень.

– А мне очень нравится. И я, кажется, не спрашивал твоего мнения.

Майкл сжал губы, пытаясь не улыбаться. У него часто бывало такое диковатое выражение лица, когда линия его рта надламывалась, не давая вырваться довольному смешку. Так улыбаются любители розыгрышей, но майклово чувство юмора было далеко от нормального. Его просто не было.

Ненормальность измеряется нормой, подумал Джеймс, глядя на то, как Фассбендер, ссутулившись, роется в пакете. 

– Надеюсь, это книги, потому что твое говнище просто невозможно читать.

– А ты только что говорил, что про Теслу тебе нравится.

– Я передумал.

Майкл разложил поверх одеяла штаны и рубашку – темно-зеленую хлопчатобумажную пижаму, а потом скомкал пакет в руках.

– Охренеть, а колпак ты чего не приобрел?

– Какой колпак? – удивился Майкл.

– Ну знаешь, в исторических фильмах все всегда спят в ночных рубашках и колпаках. Без колпака комплект какой-то неполный. Тебя точно обманули в магазине, спорю, колпак должен был идти в подарок…

– Прекрати, Джеймс.

– Нет, спасибо тебе, конечно, большое, а то я все это время думал – ну как же мне обойтись без пижамы… Ужасно трогательно, такой сюрприз. Сегодня что, день исполнения желаний? Может, в этом великолепном зеленом кармане лежит ключик от входной двери?

– Нет.

– А что тогда?

– Я подумал, что футболки, они… они все-таки не предназначены для того, чтобы в них спать. У каждого человека дома должна быть пижама…

– Ты, кажется, застрял то ли в прошлом, то ли в возрасте десяти лет. И это не мой дом. Мое пребывание тут – следствие не особо качественной работы полиции, – сказал Джеймс, который действительно верил в свои слова. 

Собственно, именно эта железная вера сейчас и удерживала его от необдуманных поступков, спасая от внутренней дезинтеграции, которую Джеймс давил при первых же симптомах.

Макэвой не верил в победу добра над злом, но точно знал, что разумное побеждает неразумное. 

Он гнал от себя разруху, проступавшую в его мыслях тонким налетом ржавчины, каждый раз, когда Майкл запирал за собой дверь, хлопавшую крышкой колодца. 

Весь мир только и держится, что на разумном, разве не так?

– Примерь, пожалуйста, – сказал Майкл, смотря в ворсистый серый ковер.

– Разумеется, я примерю, но, как говорится, еще не вечер, – ответил Джеймс и снова схватился за злополучного Теслу.

– Сейчас, – произнес Майкл тем странным грудным голосом. 

Тишина повисла, словно кончилась лента аудиокассеты. Лампочка под потолком шумела порченой пленкой, а слова Джеймса зажевало неисправным механизмом.

– Может, – плоско сказал Макэвой, – ты тогда выйдешь?

Предчувствие ответа не только на этот вопрос, но и на все последующие, зашевелилось в микроскопической червоточине, грозящей крушением всего сооружения, державшегося на недоказанной теории о целях совершенного Майклом похищения. 

Деньги? Неужели. 

– Нет, я не выйду.

Слава? Какой вздор.

– Тогда я уйду в ванную.

Нужны ли сумасшедшим причины?

– Нет, меряй прямо здесь, – сказал Майкл, сосредоточенно натягивая полупрозрачную белую ручку пакета на большой палец. – Раздевайся.

Воспоминание о Гетруде секундно метнулось в голове и лопнуло. Кажется, она когда-то сказала ровно то же самое.

Джеймс решительно стянул футболку через голову и продел руки в рукава пижамной рубашки, отмечая, что Майкл так и сидит без движения, даже не глядя в его сторону, тщательно прислушиваясь к шороху одежды, словно стеснялся прямо смотреть. 

Встал, дернул джинсы вниз, до щиколоток, решая в уме вековечный вопрос – как лучше повернуться, задницей или членом. Он бы рассмеялся пришедшей в голову цитате, но в другое время и в другом месте. 

Майкл, погрузившись в себя, рассматривал собственную руку сквозь натянутый полиэтилен. 

– Все снимай, – сказал он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Пальцы прорвали тонкую пленку, и он снова смял в ладонях уже непригодный пакет. 

В другое время, в другом месте, подумал Джеймс. Спустил трусы, отмахнулся от назойливой противоестественной мысли, которая как нельзя лучше объяснила бы происходящее, отпихнул белье ногой под кровать вместе с джинсами, размышляя о том, что понятия не имеет, в какой точке дня он находится сейчас, а на которой улице и в каком районе – подавно.

Майкл спрятал лицо, склонившись к собственным коленям, слушая, как пуговицы рубашки неслышно проскальзывают в петли, как шуршит сброшенная, но все еще теплая одежда, как Джеймс садиться рядом весь в темно-зеленом, а костлявая кровать скрипит под его весом.

– Надел.

Фассбендер без особой охоты посмотрел даже не на Макэвоя, а на пижаму. Задумчиво закусил щеку изнутри.

– Красивый цвет, – отозвался он.

– Ничего такой, – ответил Макэвой, чувствуя, что все снова встало на свои места. Пусть речь шла не о правильных и изначальных координатах, в системе которых Майкл и Джеймс никогда и не встречали друг друга у мокрых баков, забитых клубным мусором, но происходящее по крайней мере снова было доступно человеческому пониманию.

Сейчас Майкл не представлял никакой угрозы – мягкий напор, с которым он велел Джеймсу переодеться, сменился общей рассеянностью, и взгляд Фассбендера исчез из комнаты, провалившись куда-то вовнутрь. Майкл растерянно потер шею, точно не зная, куда деть руки, а потом кивнул и вышел из комнаты, оставив Джеймса в спертом, пропущенном сквозь урчащий кондиционер воздухе, в бесконечной циркуляции бьющемся в сжатом стенами пространстве.

* * *

Свежий воздух резко хлынул в лицо. Джеймс распахнул дверь и вышел на улицу – музыка за спиной вскрикнула, бас всполохом вибраций проник в пальцы сквозь металлическую ручку. Хлопок – и звук, заключенный внутри, будто бы обернутый ватой, потонул в визге колес машины, затормозившей где-то очень далеко и одновременно близко. 

Дождь лил сплошной стеной, и лысый охранник, нахмурившись так, что все его гипсовое лицо шло буграми, молча пялился в пространство. За его плечом к стене жалась парочка, слишком занятая друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на дождь.

Из глубин улиц, пробившись сквозь густые, дрожащие в бледных огнях потоки воды, донесся обрывок какой-то пьяной песни, быстро перебитый высоким и резким смехом. Джеймс вдруг почувствовал невероятную живость и жизнь окружающей его промокшей черноты. Где-то там, замкнувшись во влажном пространстве ночи, сновали люди, пополняя внутренние ресурсы веселья выпивкой, люди в поисках - в поисках музыки, утешения, утоления жажды, бытовых приключений и заслуженного отдыха, по праву причитающего тому, кто батрачит каждый будний день с такого-то часа по такой-то.

Джеймс так глубоко вдохнул, что его чуть не стошнило. Он был вселенски пьян. Улица, водянистая, пятнистая, плавно кружила у него перед глазами, шины рассекали лужи, внося в водоворот живого звука мокрые всхлипы, парочка шептала друг другу какие-то глупости, по навесу безостановочно колотил дождь. 

Джеймс, желая коснуться мира, вынырнул на улицу и, шатаясь, побрел налево в густую темень. Под ладонью заскользила влажная известка, за воротничок рубашки нещадно капала вода, и Джеймс ощущал, как вся эта ночь проходит сквозь него, заливая глаза и уши, оставляя внутри частицы и детали, которые необходимо запомнить. 

Казалось, что на следующее утро они проснутся - Джеймс, Гертруда, Оливер, Хлоя, закоченевшая в своей странной привязанности к Джереми, и все другие – и обнаружат в ванной тигра, а в шкафу младенца. Джеймс чувствовал, что вырос. Чувствовал, что стоит на пороге приключения.

(Уже спустя час мир самым прямым образом ответит его ожиданиям).

Он чувствовал, что вся его жизнь будет сплошной вереницей захватывающих происшествий, и ладонь Гертруды в его ладони. Ему хотелось плясать и жать руки незнакомцам. Он был счастлив.

Тут Макэвой вспомнил, что забыл в клубе пальто – да и куда он мог уйти без Гертруды? Без Гетруды, заверил он себя, бьющая сейчас отовсюду жизнь – с неба, с близлежащих улиц, витрин, а еще изнутри, из самого нутра – будет неполной.

Джеймс с трудом повернулся, опираясь на стену, и уже собирался сделать шаг по направлению к клубу, что было нелегко, учитывая то, как вздымалось и кружилось окружающее пространство.

(Он не любил искать первопричины, но, лежа на своей кровати и глядя в яичный потолок, никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что иди он быстрее, пей меньше и так далее, и тому подобное, все вышло бы совсем по-другому).

– Пс! – шикнул кто-то ему в спину.

Джеймс повернулся.

(А что, если бы он не расслышал?)

Сощурился, вглядываясь в теплый, почти оранжевый свет, бивший из зазора между домами.

Сделал шаг по направлению к источнику звука.

(А что было бы, если б он пошел дальше? Если б вообще не выходил на улицу? Если б не выпускал руку Гертруды?)

В подворотне, вцепившись руками в воротник в попытке укрыть голову от дождя, стоял какой-то человек, вперив взгляд в Джеймса. Джеймс не видел его глаз, но было что-то во всей позе, в фигуре мужчины, будто готового чуть что, по малейшему знаку, от малейшего звука, бросится вперед – и... И что?

– Пс! – повторил человек, и в этом было что-то такое по-детски комическое и заговорщическое, что Джеймс, прекрасно понимая, что еще минута и его новые замшевые ботинки расклеятся и разойдутся, усмехнулся себе под нос и подошел.

(А подошел бы он, если б выпил на пару стопок текилы меньше? Если б воспользовался стандартным советом матери, настоянием пятнадцатилетней выдержки, правилом, не имеющем срока годности: "Джейми, милый, не разговаривай с незнакомцами на улице, даже если они предлагают тебе конфетку"?)

Крашеный оранжевым цветом дождь лился с неба – плотная водяная пыль, пропитавшая воздух насквозь.

Теперь их разделял только угол и какие-то полметра. Джеймс стоял на улице, а человек – в проулке, и, несмотря на яркий свет фонаря над мусорными баками, его лицо было плоским и темным, когда как Макэвой поморщился, на мгновение ослепленный оранжевой лампой.

– Ты это... – начал незнакомец, – того... Покурить не хочешь? – быстро сказал он, точно боялся, что в эту же секунду Джеймс достанет из кармана телефон и вызовет копов. 

У него был приятный густой голос и красивые руки - вымазанные светом пальцы сжимали поднятый воротник.

– Травки, – пояснил мужчина тихо, посчитав, что до Джеймса не дошло. – В клубе же вообще курить нельзя, вот я и подумал...

– Почему бы и нет, – протянул Джеймс высоко и пьяно, хватаясь за угол. – Только быстро.

– Быстро, быстро, – повторил за ним человек, и Джеймс почувствовал, как все еще невидимые глаза намертво впиваются в его лицо.

Неудобно как-то, думал Макэвой, сворачивая в освещенный закуток. Он так говорит, будто мы уже знакомы, думал Макэвой, останавливаясь у закрытых мусорных бачков, выставленных в ряд у кирпичной стены, на которой поблескивали в хаотичном порядке подтеки воды – развилистые мазки дождя. 

Я не помню его лица, но с этими вечными вечеринками и гостями никого и не запомнишь, думал Макэвой, вдыхая липкий запах перегноя, аромат прогорклого мусора, шедшего из-под железной крышки.

Человек огляделся – неаккуратная стрижка, двухдневная щетина и жесткое лицо, с которым так плохо сочетался его растерянный яркий взгляд. Он достал бумажку и стал сворачивать джоинт – неловкими пальцами, перекрывая весь свет спиной; он выглядел так, будто курит впервые в жизни. Когда он отрывался от своего занятия, то блуждал взглядом в воздухе, точно боялся смотреть на Джеймса и одновременно с этим все время боролся с желанием снова вцепиться в его лицо.

– Помочь может? – спросил Джеймс, качаясь с пятки на носок.

– Не надо, я сам, – испуганно ответил мужчина. Право слово, будто экзамен сдавал.

(А что, если бы Джеймс не дождался и ушел?)

Человек, наконец, не выдержал, и опять посмотрел на Джеймса – не в глаза, а как-то во все лицо одновременно. Не отрывая взгляда, он поднес папиросную бумажку к губам и облизал край. Джеймсу захотелось обратно под крышу. Ему казалось, что он упустил что-то очень важное, что находится прямо у него под носом, а потому и не может понять, что сейчас происходит.

– Вот, держи, – человек протянул руку с самокруткой, но вдруг отдернул ее. – Или ты хочешь, чтоб я прикурил? Там, на бумаге, слюны не слишком много?

– Эээ... Да мне все равно. Я немного замерз... Мне бы просто побыстрей.

– Хочешь мое пальто? – выпалил человек.

Джеймс оглядел его с ног до головы. Хорошее шерстяное пальто, серое, явно недешевое. Куцый шарф неопределенного цвета, торчащий из-под воротника. И – надо же, как нелепо – черные резиновые сапоги на ногах, разношенные, явно купленные на распродаже в каком-нибудь магазине "Все для загородного дома".

Вот клоун, подумал Джеймс.

(Ну что, клетка вышла на поиски птички?)

Из черноты, навалившейся на крышку фонарного колпака, текла струя воды – с карниза, кондиционера, из трубы. Текла откуда-то сверху, собираясь из рассеянных капель в единый поток где-то в темноте, вне человеческого зрения, а потом падала вниз и билась о железную крышку бака.

– Да что ты, не нужно, – проговорил Джеймс, заплетаясь в словах расслабленным языком. – Забей.

Человек прикурил. Закашлялся, подавился дымом, сморщил рот и веки.

– Ну и погода, – сказал Джеймс, надеясь замять непонятицу и неловкость светской беседой.

Мужчина передал ему косяк, сосредоточенно пытаясь не соприкоснуться с ним пальцами. Джеймс затянулся. Во рту мигом стало сухо.

– Но скоро, – заявил незнакомец, – будет солнечно. Я абсолютно уверен.

– Надеюсь, – ответил Джеймс. Беседа не складывалась. Макэвою хотелось быстрее докурить и уйти отсюда – от влаги, вони и взгляда широко распахнутых, будто в неверии, глаз.

Бам-бам-бам, билась вода о железный пласт.

– Хочешь анекдот?

Джеймс пожал плечами. 

– Послушай. Он как раз про марихуану! – воскликнул человек, видимо, радуясь этому удивительному совпадению реальности с выдумкой. – Садится, значит, накуренный парень на мотоцикл, и думает, мол, черт, что же я скажу, если полиция меня остановит и спросит... Спросит... Так, как там было? Скажу, что ветром надуло... Нет, не так...

Он замялся и посмотрел на свои руки.

– И что?

– Прости, я забыл. Но это ничего, хочешь, я расскажу тебе историю из жизни?

Джеймсу было очень холодно. Незнакомец помялся на одном месте и торжественно продолжил – ему явно не было дела до дождя, ветра и холода. Он будто изнутри светился, с нетерпением выпаливая фразу за фразой:

– Была у меня сотрудница. Истеричная такая молодая женщина, вечно пыталась замуж выйти, но в последний момент ничего не получалось по самым разным причинам. И вот в очередной раз она рассталась со своим потенциальным мужем, съехала с его квартиры и вернулась к родителями, с которыми отношения у нее были, прямо скажу, не сахар. Похудела как скелет, взяла отгул на работе и закрылась дома. Пьянствовала и жрала пиццу круглые сутки. И вот, пошла она однажды мусор вынести...

Клоун.

Надо же, как интересно-то, подумал Джеймс, пытаясь закутаться в липнущую к телу мокрую рубашку. Ботинкам явно пришел конец.

– .... и тут она видит – котенок. Маленький такой и никому ненужный. Моя сотрудница забрала его домой, назвала как-то там по-человечески – Эдвардом или Томом – и носилась с ним, как с ребенком. Молоком из бутылки с соской поила, прям будто смысл жизни обрела...

Джеймса посмотрел человеку в лицо.

– ... ну и не прошло и недели, как Эдвард или Том срывается с балкона и падает вниз.

Тут он посмотрел на Джеймса, приоткрыв рот, явно ожидая, что Макэвой разделит его восторг по поводу превратностей человеческой жизни.

Бам, бам, бам, била вода о мусорный бак, и брызги, отскакивая от поверхности, мешались с дождем.

(Сейчас Джеймс помнил это особенно четко – эти ритмичные удары, привносившие в Майклов рассказ тяжелую музыкальность. Мог ли он уйти? Мог ли не выходить? Мог ли?)

– И Том или Эдвард разбился в кашу! – воскликнул человек, встряхнув руками. – В кашу! – повторил он и посмотрел наверх, в темный дождь, будто оттуда вот-вот свалится злополучный Том. Или Эдвард.

Джеймс уже чувствовал, как его мысли разбегаются, выскальзывая из-под самых пальцев – дурацкие вперемешку с безумно важными, а во рту сухо и влажно одновременно. Он натянуто улыбнулся.

– Что, не смешно? Но ты подумай, какой это плевок в лицо от судьбы-то! 

– Слушай, – начал Джеймс. – Мне холодно, и меня ждут...

– Да кто тебя ждет, подожди, я другую расскажу, более смешную... – в диком волнении сказал человек, протягивая к Макэвою руку. – Тебе невесело... – с какой-то тоской добавил он.

– Не очень, да и пора мне, правда. Спасибо тебе за косяк.

Джеймс ухмыльнулся приятному ощущению, которое уже разлилось по телу и покалывало в коленях. Человек смотрел на него растерянно, будто Джеймс не оправдал его надежд – не рассмеялся, не сказал, что нужно было, не узнал его.

Макэвой ради приличия кивнул и пошел в сторону улицы. Дождь уже окончательно потерял всю свою романтичность, символичность и обаяние.

– Эй, Джеймс, подожди! – закричал человек. 

Джеймс слышал, как за его спиной хлестко шлепают по лужам ноги в резиновых сапогах.

– Джеймс!

Одна рука пролезла у него под мышкой и легла поперек груди – жилистая, твердая. Мокрый ворс пах чем-то ужасно знакомым.

Пальцы второй – в них было что-то зажато, какая-то тряпка, какая-то дикая химическая вонь – сжали Джеймсов подбородок, так что ему пришлось закинуть голову. Горячее дыхание, пропитанное тошнотворным запахом черного кофе, ударило в шею, а мокрая колючая щека прижалась к уху.

– Джеймс, – шепнул голос. – Джеймс. Джеймс, – с осторожностью повторил он.  
Вот клоун, успел подумать Макэвой и сразу же отключился.

* * *

Джеймс проспал до самого вечера – ему настолько не хотелось обдумывать произошедшее, что он занялся бессмысленным перебиранием воспоминаний о каких-то летних каникулах дошкольных времен, и он сам не заметил, как погрузился в сон, сквозь который до него долетали, преодолевая расстояние в пятнадцать лет, крики плескающихся в море детей. Свет электрической лампочки сквозь смеженные веки вполне себе сходил за солнечный.

Первым, что почувствовал Макэвой, проснувшись, было разочарования от отсутствия – моря, солнечного света и жизни. Вторым он ощутил голод.

Он принял душ, бездумно помусолил страницу биографии Теслы, сто раз подряд читая одну и ту же фразу, даже не пытаясь понять ее смысла, а потом постучал в дверь, ожидая, что Майкл спустится к нему вниз.

Майкл и не думал спускаться, а наверху было тихо – ни шагов, ни брюзжания диктора новостей, ни звука.

– Майкл?! Эй, Фассбендер?! – прокричал Джеймс, щуря один глаз, пытаясь понять, включен ли на лестнице свет.

Ничего.

Тогда он впервые пришел к мысли, от которой в горле зашевелился душный страх.

Что будет, если Майкл – умышленно или по вине несчастного случая – просто не придет обратно?

Что будет тогда?

Разумеется, полиция найдет Джеймса рано или поздно, но, если Майкл не вернется обратно, то и искать уже будет нечего.

Что будет?

Джеймс просто заживо сгниет в этом подвале, вот что будет.

Он живо представил себе, как сидит на полу, слушая пустопорожнюю тишину, в которой нет ничего, сидит, отсчитывая секунды и дергаясь от собственных слуховых галлюцинаций.

– Майкл! Эй! Майкл! – Макэвой хлопнул ладонью по двери и схватился за ручку липкой ладонью.

И, закашлявшись от неожиданности, отскочил назад, когда она отворилась с ладным конечным щелчком, впуская в комнату холодный воздух извне.

За дверью – Джеймс обратил внимание на затертую цепочку снаружи и даже думал оторвать ее, желая внести в свой побег нечто символическое, но она была прибита крепко и не отрывалась – оказалась узкая бетонная лестница, так что предположения Джеймса о том, что помещение располагалось в подвале, подтвердились. Наверху виднелась еще одна дверь, обрамленная каймой белого света – тоже открыто! Макэвой не мог поверить, что Майкл так просто забыл запереть обе двери, но отвлекся от этой мысли – он уже чувствовал ветер, пробивавшийся сквозь щели. Чувствовал свежесть улицы, почему-то запах хлеба и весенней сырости, шуршание колес по асфальту, глухо стучащие басы электронной мелодии, бившей из окон автомобиля, и все остальное – фата-моргана жизни развернулась перед ним цветной декорацией, расправила яркие крылья и зацвела сладким воздухом лондонских площадей.

Однако запахи и звуки оказались фантомными – распахнув заветную дверь, Джеймс понял, что он в кухне. Сердце тут же перестало скакать, разочарование вперемешку со страхом накатило холодным потом. 

Что Майкл сделает, если успеет перехватить его до того, как он выберется? 

Фассбендер все еще не подходил ни под одну из общечеловеческих аксиом, известных Джеймсу, так что он и представить себе не мог, что случится, если этот спонтанный и хлипкий шанс побега, основанный на случайности, провалится. 

Макэвой огляделся в поисках выхода, пытаясь прикинуть планировку квартиры или дома, и от осознания того, что он все еще внутри, в несвободе, у него вдруг упало сердце. Комната была захламлена до предела, и Джеймс подумалось, что он находится в бесконечном лабиринте, выхода из которого просто не существует, как не существует машин, хлеба, да и улицы, как таковой.

– Когда ничего не выходит, нужно просто плюнуть и все образумится, – сказала Гертруда, склонившись над фонтанчиком с питьевой водой. Тогда на ее лице мельтешили рваные отражения солнечного света, и Джеймс автоматически с ней согласился.

Теперь же, протискиваясь между массивным телевизором, укутанным старым ковром, и шкафом с лакированными дверцами, блестящая гладь которых была покрыта неровными и глубокими царапинами, Джеймс подумал о том, что то был самый идиотский совет на свете. Все нужно держать в своих руках, иначе пропадешь, решил он про себя, обернувшись на шорох.

Ничего.

Из-под края ковра, утыканного уродливым огурцовым узорчиком, виднелся слепой экран, затянутый пушистой пылью.

В данный момент роль судьбы, случая и той самой силы, которая заставляет события повернуться так или иначе, исполнял Майкл. Майкл был неотвратимым будущим – ближайшим, и, если Джеймс срочно не предпримет что-либо, то и далеким тоже. Он был той несуразной и внезапной нелепицей, из-за которой вся жизнь, продуманная и выстроенная жизнь, надломившись, летит под откос. Майкл был единственной возможной и объективной действительностью, сколько бы Джеймс ни прятался, с головой погружаясь в воспоминания о Гертруде, доме, учебе и предыдущей жизни.

Около плиты в маленьком аквариуме, отчаянно не вписывающемся во взболтанный интерьер кухни, наворачивали круги Лиз и Кристоф. Или как их там звали. Джеймс бросил на них неприязненный взгляд, будто они могли мгновенно донести Майклу о происходящем в доме.

В кухне стоял легкий запах кленового сиропа и абсолютная – вакуумная, полая, прозрачная – тишина, которую не могло заглушить даже низкий хрип холодильника. Джеймс замер, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что остановился, чтобы послушать и осмотреться – нет, нет, дело ведь вовсе не в панике, скрутившей желудок, и не в страхе, свернувшемся в суставах и заставлявшем колени и пальцы мелко дрожать. Макэвой глубоко вдохнул, но абсурдная мысль, что в данную секунду он идет против судьбы, в лице Майкла притаившейся где-то в коридорах дома, не исчезла.

Под ногой хрустнула плохо закрепленная плитка, выпавшая из незамысловатой шахматной мозаики. 

Джеймсу оставалась всего пару метров до двери с мутным квадратным окошком на уровне глаз – уж она-то точно вела на улицу или в прихожую.   
Макэвоя и заветную дверь разделяла картонная коробка – под вспоротой створчатой крышкой виднелись какие-то книги или тетради. За коробкой стояла белая икеевская тумбочка, которая, очевидно, была выдворена на кухню за неимением подходящего места в другой части дома. Или все-таки квартиры? Макэвой искренне надеялся на второе – на помощь позвать будет проще.

Снова решил одарить меня порцией ценнейшего чтива, подумал Джеймс, глядя на облупившуюся краску книжных корешков. Однако тут его внимание привлекла книга, лежащая на тумбочке – синий альбом для фотографий, бережно обернутый в целлофан. Меж затертого посеревшего среза страниц торчал угол какой-то бумаги с напечатанным рисунком. 

Нельзя сказать, что Джеймс отличался нездоровым любопытством или желанием знать все и обо всех – наоборот, он считал, что нет ничего скучнее обсуждения общих знакомых, к которому, например, тяготел Оливер, любивший обсудить чьи-нибудь малоудачные похороны или блестящую попойку, приведшую к жутким последствиям, вроде крупного штрафа за хулиганство или сломанной ноги хозяина дома. Оливер считал, что отсутствие подобных "новостей" может грозить выпадением из общественной жизни, и каждая такая сплетня, переработанная его воображением, превращалась в остроумную байку. Таким образом, Оливер умудрялся не отставать от жизни и благодушно не позволял отстать от нее всем остальным. Его общее обаяние и искристая жизнерадостность превращали эту подгнившую любовь к сплетням в оригинальную причуду.

Джеймс отвлекся от мыслей об Оливере. Нет, он никогда не лез в чужие жизни без приглашения, но сейчас все обстояло по-другому.

Макэвой дернул за уголок и вытащил фотографию, отпечатанную на принтере на обычной офисной бумаге. Черно-белый расплывчатый молодой человек стоял у меловой доски и что-то рассказывал, широко размахивая белыми руками. Правая кисть была сжата в кулак, а голова тонула в белом свете, бившем из-за кадра, который бы подчеркнул черты лица, будь фотография отпечатана на подобающей бумаге. Но дешевый принтер, в котором явно заканчивалась краска (да и ту он явно отхаркивал с большим трудом), оставил от лица одно лишь выбеленное пятно.

Разумеется, Джеймс мгновенно узнал себя, и тут же вспотел от мысли о том, что еще скрывает в себе упакованный в целлофан синий альбом.

Макэвой прекрасно помнил день, запечатленный на снимке. Это было собеседование в театральную академию – он тогда нервничал, думая, что не доживет до назначенного часа от волнения (конечно, тот страх и в сравнение не шел с этим ежесекундным страхом, первосортным и звонким страхом неведомого и одновременно отчетливо представляемого, нервным и едким ужасом, заполонившим брюшную полость и сердцевины костей). Джеймс приехал на собеседование за час и с содроганием смотрел на своих будущих однокурсников и потенциальных друзей – которые на этом этапе были безликими соперниками. Они, как ему казалось, превосходили его во всем. 

Тогда у Джеймса не было и капли той самоуверенности, которую подарила ему Гертруда вместе со своим вниманием и тонной новых знакомых.

В тот день Джеймса вошел в аудиторию, повторяя про себя заученный монолог Константина из «Чайки».

Чинные господа, на лицах которых не отражалось ни малейших отголосков буйного прошлого, свойственного актерам, скептически буравили Макэвоя взглядом, а за ними, копошась в чемоданчике в поисках нужного объектива, дергано мялся припухлый мнимый оператор-стажер, то и дело хватаясь за установленную на штатив видео камеру, опасаясь того, что та упадет из-за его резких телодвижений. 

Джеймс открыл рот и сиплым голосом начал читать, а оператор припал глазом к камере (и почем-то грудью к штативу – видимо, таким образом, он выражал свое рабочее рвение) и начал снимать. Господа мерно качали головами, а один из них внимательно изучал ботинки Джеймса. Невозможно отрицать, что у Макэвоя был актерский талант, и внезапно проснувшееся желание с примесью юношеских амбиций и мелькнувшим воспоминанием об облезлой материнской квартирке (чахлая плита, кофейные занавески, диван-кровать – все в деталях пронеслось перед глазами), которая никак не подходила под определение "светлое будущее", внезапно придало ему отчаяние, которое и требовалось вложить в выбранный отрывок. 

Через две недели Джеймсу пришло письмо, любезно и сухо сообщавшее о том, что Академия с нетерпением и распростертыми объятиями ждет мистера Макэвоя в грядущем учебном году.

Макэвой не знал, куда потом делась та самая видеозапись, а вот Майкл, видимо, знал. 

Плитку он им продавал, что ли, отстраненно подумал Джеймс, оставляя на целлофане липкий отпечаток вспотевших пальцев.

Альбом был заполнен целиком, с первой до последней страницы – невероятная коллекция микроскопических срезов жизни Джеймса. 

Фотографии. Сплошь черно-белые, отпечатанные на плохой бумаге, некоторые даже на клетчатой тетрадной, некоторые пришпилены к страницам булавками; бледные бабочки из коллекции начинающего натуралиста.

Вот Макэвой – маленький мальчик в футболке неопределенного цвета (кажется, с Человеком-Пауком на груди) задумчиво жует сладкую вату в каком-то сквере. Он смотрит не в фотокамеру матери, а куда-то далеко, за кадр. Вот Джеймс со школьной футбольной командой – грязный, но явно ужасно довольный, его рука закинута на плечо стоящего справа одноклассника. Кажется, его звали Саймон. Вот еще один кадр, достойный самого наипошлейшего любителя профанного туризма. Джеймс фотографируется на телефон – к его щеке прижата щека Гертруды, за их спинами видна кадаврическая нога Эйфелевой башни. И другие снимки – некоторые из них Макэвой помнил, другие нет, а парочка точно была сделана исподтишка на улице – на переднем плане лица и плечи, где-то на заднем маячит расплывшийся серый Джеймс.

Очевидно, Майкл не поскупился, и для полноты коллекции распечатал все фотографии с профиля Джеймса на Фейсбуке. 

В середине красным цветом вспыхнуло настоящее цветное фото – неудачный кадр из автоматической будки. Джеймс в красной футболке слабоумно и рассеянно улыбается в камеру. Аппарат запечатлел его ярко порозовевшее лицо, взъерошенные волосы и чуть отросшую щетину. На глянце виднелись четкие отпечатки пальцев – Джеймс не хотел и думать о том, что делал с ними Майкл.

Через страницу мелькало лицо Гертруды – счастливое, освещенное обесцвеченными огнями вечеринок и выставок, освященное замершим мгновением радости, реже – ее печальные сухие губы или усталые отяжелевшие веки. Вот Джеймс с Гертрудой стоят у окна, в руке у Гертруды кофейник, а Джеймс пытается повесить на место оторванную с корнями - то есть с карнизом – штору. Им весело, у Гертруды на мятом подоле платье пятно от кофе. 

Выкорчеванные законсервированные моменты, часы и годы, сворованные частицы жизни, обернутые в целлофан.

Глядя на собственную историю, рябящую всеми оттенками серого, Джеймс впервые понял, что Майкл не просто очень болен – он очень болен на почве Джеймса. Целью Майкла было вовсе не похищение некоего абстрактного человека ради денег, известности или избавления от стылого привычного одиночества, а похищение именно его, Джеймса.

Как давно Майкл собирает эти снимки? Что же там, в остальных альбомах? Сколько времени он вынашивал это безумие в себе до того дождливого вечера, когда оно, созревшее и спелое, обрушилось на Джеймса?

Последние страниц пятьдесят были посвящены тому самому экзамену в Академию. Майкл распечатал видеозапись кадр за кадром и аккуратно вклеил полученные размытые снимки к краю каждой правой стороны разворота, так что быстрое перелистывание страниц заставляло фотографического Джеймса механически и рвано дергаться всем телом и махать руками, пародируя видеозапись. Монолог Константина, столь неуместный и лишний в данную секунду, автоматически заиграл в голове у Джеймса.

Макэвой резко захлопнул альбом и отпрянул назад, врезавшись спиной в гудящий холодильник, отдавшийся дрожью в его теле.

Кухня сделалась зыбкой, как те фотографии.

Дверь с окошком тоже легко поддалась – ручка беззвучно прогнулась, язычок мимолетно щелкнул, и сквозь щель шириной в человеческую ладонь показалась лестница на второй этаж, а так же вешалка, на тупых рогах которой висела пара курток или пальто, полка для обуви и прислоненный к стене зонтик. Безусловно, то была прихожая. 

Джеймс рванул ручку на себя – тщетно. Звякнув, натянулась цепочка, закрепленная снаружи. Снаружи.

Кто будет ставить замки на дверь снаружи, подумал Джеймс, и тут же, почувствовав ненавистный парализующий страх в коленях. Он вспомнил несчастного хорька на своей последней вечеринке, в которого сам же, укаченный выпивкой, тыкал пальцем, пока зверь бился о решетчатые стенки. 

Разумеется, раз дверь заперта снаружи, то и Майкла внутри нет. Выходит, весь этот путь – из подвала и в кухню – можно расценивать, как милость со стороны Майкла. 

Как поблажку или дозволение.

Макэвой подергал цепочку – ничего. Внезапно ему показалось, что отведенное ему судьбой (или Майклом?) время стремительно сокращается, скукоживается – он чуть ли не услышал шажки секундной стрелки. Джеймс бросился к ящикам в поисках хоть чего-нибудь – ножа, кусачек, чего угодно, и тут в прихожей скрипнула половица, и вслед за ней раздался хлопок входной двери. От навалившегося всепоглощающего ужаса – кто знает, является ли пресловутая коллекция фотографий достаточным поводом для того, чтобы Майкл не размозжил Джеймсу голову прямо на месте – Макэвой, дернувшись, задел шкаф рукой, и звон алюминиевой посуды подыграл горькой боли в локте.

Некто медленной и тяжелой поступью пересек прихожую. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь, зафиксированную цепочкой, обмерший Джеймс увидел грузную старуху, замотанную в ватную куртку. Она, словно многотонное древнее животное, проплыла мимо щели, и, судя по дальнейшему мерному скрипу, стала медленно подниматься на второй этаж.

Соседка? Мать? Хозяйка дома? Сообщник?

У Джеймса не было времени на размышления.

Натыкаясь на разбросанные тут и там вещи, он бросился к двери и припал к щели лицом, так что край косяка врезался в щеку.

– Помогите! Эй! Помогите! Я тут! – исступленно завопил он, со всей силы дергая ручку, словно надеясь вырвать ее, а вместе с ней и всю дверь. 

Блестящая цепь задорно звякала и снова натягивалась, а лестница продолжала скрипеть – старуха поднималась дальше.

– Да что же вы! Я тут! Помогите мне! Позвоните в полицию! – кричал Джеймс, чуть ли не переходя на вой. – Да вы там оглохли, что ли?!

Вдруг с другой стороны двери мелькнуло лицо – узкий проем выхватил светлый глаз и фрагмент рта с овальным шрамом над губой. Майкл прижался к щели скулой, и их с Джеймсом лица на долю секунды соприкоснулись – Макэвой почувствовал щетинистую щеку и горячее дыхание, и тут же упал назад, потеряв равновесие, чувствуя, как сердце, осев в груди, оползает вниз.

В воображение Джеймса щелчок цепочки был эквивалентен свисту гильотины. 

– Что ты орешь? – спросил Майкл, пролезая в кухню. На нем были застиранные голубые джинсы со следами земли на коленях. – У тебя что-то случилось?

Джеймс не смог ответить. Он просто стоял, откинувшись на холодильник, и дышал – надорвано и глубоко.

– Я думал, тут плита взорвалась или что-то в этом роде, – ровным тоном продолжил Майкл, вытирая руки о рубашку. И снова настолько спокойно, что было неясно, издевается ли он или воспринимает действительность несколько искаженно, опираясь на свою собственную модель окружающего мира и человеческого поведения.

– Не ори так больше, а то аж в саду слышно. А соседка, если что, абсолютно глухая. Вот уже пять лет как.

И Майкл рассмеялся – здоровым смехом человека, который только что услышал просто отличную шутку. Так смеялась младшая сестра Оливера, когда они втроем с Джеймсом ходили на детский благотворительный праздник с представлением тряпичных кукол.

Макэвою показалось, будто ему со всей силы дали по лицу открытой ладонью.

– Что, прости, такого смешного? – севшим голосом спросил он.

– Как что? Ты звал ее, а она глухая, как... как я не знаю что! Абсолютно глухая, насмерть глухая! А ты не знаешь и кричишь. Разве это не смешно?

Джеймс не знал, что ему следует ответить, однако понял, что по крайней мере физических увечий не будет, правда, это ни на миллиметр не приблизило его к пониманию Майкла. Не зная, чего ему ждать, Макэвой, цепляясь ватными пальцами за буфет, поднялся на ноги.

– Я бы на твоем месте пошел бы поспал. Так кричать и нервничать – ты ведь очень нервничал, не правда ли? – такое любого подкосит, – Майкл повернулся к Джеймсу спиной и включил воду в раковине, чтобы отмыть отпечатки земли с ладоней.

– Милый, – говорила мать пятнадцатилетнему Макэвою. – Может, тебе завтра не идти в школу, после такой ударной футбольной тренировки? Хоть отоспишься.

Джеймс, чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит от пережитых за последние пятнадцать минут ощущений, поплелся к входу в подвал. В его ушах оглушительно шуршала струя воды, сталкивающаяся с пожелтевшей эмалью.

Свет в подвальной комнате почему-то не горел, хотя Джеймс точно его не выключал – желтый прямоугольник, выкроенный из кухни, спускался до самого подножия лестницы.

Макэвой опустился на ступень и утопил лицо в ладонях. Ему самым подлым образом хотелось заплакать – от бессилия, страха и неотвратимых мыслях о собственном будущем, завернутом в пустые яичные картонки.

Он втянул носом воздух, подавив нервный всхлип, а потом откинулся назад, распластавшись на ступенях, раскинул руки и ноги. Так и лежал, препарированный опустошенностью моральной и физической. 

У Джеймса не было сил спуститься ниже и самостоятельно зайти в комнату.

– Года через три, когда ты закончишь учиться, просто соберем вещи и уедем отсюда? Или не через три. Но когда-нибудь уедем точно.

– А почему не сейчас? – спросил Джеймс.

Гертруда, полулежа, склонилась над ним, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, и окружающие их обоих стены скрылись за густой пеленой ее волос.

– Почему? Тут у меня есть все: знакомства, связи, любая работа, которую я захочу. А кто я там?

– Никто, – шепотом брякнул Джеймс, и тут же замер, опасаясь ее реакции.  
Она рассмеялась.

– Вот именно. А я пока не готова к тому, чтобы стать никем.

Джеймс тогда подумал о том, что для него она всегда будет кем-то. Или что она всегда будет.

Но теперь она действительно стала никем и ничем – за этими стенами и дверью с календарем имени Джона Милле не существовало ничего.

– Эй, ты чего? Все в порядке?

Джеймс закатил глаза. Ступенькой выше на корточках сидел Фассбендер и призрачный отпечаток губ Гертруды вместе с ее прозрачным профилем окончательно потонул в темном лице Майкла, который заботливо защищал Джеймса от всех бед этого мира, кроме самого себя.

Все ли в порядке? Невероятно идиотский вопрос.

Жесткие пальцы с узловатыми сухим суставами легли Джеймсу на плечо.

– Не надо так, пожалуйста. Вставай давай, я тебя доведу.

* * *

Джеймс встретил Гертруду, еще учась на первом курсе. Он мялся у импровизированной барной стойки на чьей-то чужой квартирной вечеринке, жмурясь от чужого раскатистого смеха, в попытке вычленить из общей массы студентов хоть какое-нибудь знакомое лицо. В то время Джеймс находился во всепоглощающем ощущении общей неприкаянности и отчужденности, чувстве, свойственному каждому второму первокурснику. 

Без особого удовольствия он цедил пиво, злясь на себя и окружающих его подростков, которые вели себя так, будто знают друг друга сто лет, и только ему, Джеймсу, выпало быть вечно лишним и неуместным.

Тогда-то Гертруда и нашла его. Она подошла сама – посмотрела на Макэвоя, склонив голову набок, подставив свету ламп гибкую белую шею и блестящую толстую косу. А потом взяла за руку – мягко и покровительственно. 

И Джеймс крепко вцепился в эту руку – в ту же секунду, переплетя свои пальцы с ее пальцами, пытаясь не думать о том, что его ладонь влажная и липкая от пота и волнения. 

Гертруда и познакомила его со всеми теми, с кем он дружил на протяжении трех первых курсов.

Конечно, в первые дни Джеймсу казался странным (а также оригинальным и немного сказочным) такой способ знакомства – сквозь немое и вечное рукопожатие, но уже спустя неделю он понял, что это всего лишь привычка. Видимо, Гертруде не хватало зрения, чтобы в полной мере ощущать окружающий мир, и она предпочитала касания. Оглаживала обложки книг в магазинах, щупала стены чужих комнат, ненароком старалась дотронуться до собеседника, смахивая невидимую пыль с волос и одежды. Может, Гертруда не доверяла тому, что видит, может, ей казалось, что без тактильного контакта восприятие будет неполным или искаженным, может, таким образом она цеплялась за реальность, в попытке не утонуть в собственных мыслях – Джеймс не знал и никогда не спрашивал. Ее касания вызывали у него улыбку и легкую ревность, если речь шла о людях. 

На момент их знакомства Макэвою было восемнадцать и ему все никак не хватало духу разобраться с тем, не принял ли он желание любить за действительную любовь. Гертруда же, понимая все куда лучше, чем он сам, подогревала Джеймсовы зачатки чувств путем касания каждого второго мужчины, которого она встречала. Каждый раз, когда Джеймс представлял себе, как гертрудины пальцы ложатся в чью-то чужую ладонь, он мгновенно приходил к понимаю, что без нее долго не протянет. 

Гертруда знала всех и вся, и именно благодаря этому невероятному клубку знакомств пробивала себе место в жизни. Не умея ничего, она существовала за счет всеобщей любви и обожания, которые неизменно приводили ее куда-нибудь – будь то устройство вечеринки при открытии картинной галереи или художественного оформления кафе ее ближайшего друга, которого она видела в третий раз жизни. Круглосуточная тусовка служила ей источником жизни, поводом, первопричиной, иногда доходом и всем остальным. Оставшиеся во времени часы она посвящала Джеймсу и была абсолютно уверена в том, что любит его и хочет провести с ним столько времени, сколько он сможет выдержать.

Джеймс, как и большинство других людей, бесконечно перемывал свои воспоминания – ведь кроме воспоминаний ничего своего у него и не было. И, как и большинство других людей, в результате этой ретроспективной рефлексии бесконечно фальсифицировал – подменял одни реплики другими, менял события местами, так что на выходе получалась не жизнь, а литературное произведение. 

Джеймс прекрасно помнил свой первый секс с Гертрудой – а по совместительству и первый секс вообще.

На момент завязки их романа Гертруда делила квартиру-студию с какой-то условной лучшей подругой – сожительство не помешало ей уже через месяц после расставания забыть имя нареченной сестры. Это была большая комната с окном во всю стену, состоящим из прямоугольных мутных и толстых стеклышек, сквозь которые днем бил солнечный свет, а ночью – огни фонарей, так что все помещения было залито извечным светом. Гертруда до смерти боялась темноты.

Впервые Джеймс попал в студию спустя две недели после знакомства с ее хозяйкой. Комнату разбивала напополам длинная барная стойка – эдакий аппендикс из пластика, окруженный тонконогими высокими стульями. На беленых стенах – постеры старых фильмов, в шкафчике над плитой нераспакованное оборудование для приготовления фондю. Джеймс тогда во все глаза смотрел на эту чудную квартиру, попавшую в его жизнь прямиком с разворота какого-нибудь затейливого журнала, наполовину состоящего из рекламы, а Гертруда, растянувшись на матрасе, примкнувшем к сияющей слюдяной стене, без всяких изысков и вступлений сказала:

– Раздевайся. Иди сюда.

Из-под пышной бежевой юбки высовывались ее ноги – высокий подъем стоп, мощные икры, крутые бедра. Тело с плаката, призывающего к занятию спортом.

Гертруда оказалась удивительно пассивной в сексе, она отдавалась, но без отдачи, практически без действия и противодействия. Джеймс помнил, как она в тот первый раз, открываясь, раскинулась на гладкой простыне, закрыв глаза. Наверное, для нее это было вопросом доверия. 

Джеймс помнил свою робость и то, как он боялся сделать что-нибудь не так и опозориться – в ее глазах он и так неоперившийся мальчик, которому до мужчины еще расти и расти. Гертруда всегда вела его за собой, и хотя бы в постели Джеймсу хотелось быть ведущим – и она дарила ему эту привилегию.

– Спасибо, – почему-то сказала она, положив голову ему на живот уже после. Она не смеялась над ним, милостиво не комментируя то, что вышло нелепо, некрасиво и слишком быстро.

Тогда же Джеймс впервые обратил внимание на ее руки, пострадавшие от велосипедной цепи. Должно быть, Гертруду из настоящего и Гертруду из прошлого разделял длинный путь, полный темноты и велосипедных цепей.

– Я выросла на ферме в Шотландии, а моя мать француженка. В детстве со мной не происходило ровно ничего интересного, – ответила она в тот день на его расспросы и тут же добавила:

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я есть, так зачем тебе знать, кем я была раньше? Какое сейчас это имеет значение?

* * *

Джеймсу пришлось позволить свести себя вниз по лестнице – сам бы он все равно не дошел.

Майкл перекинул его плечо через свою шею и обвил рукой его поясницу, будто раненого тащил.

– Ты только не плачь, – сказал он, слушая свистящее дыхание Джеймса, которое действительно грозило обернуться истерическим припадком. – Я просто шутил, я не хотел, чтоб ты плакал, Джеймс.

Нет, Майкл отнюдь не был идиотом – если бы у него имелись какие-нибудь друзья, они бы, наверное, ласково называли его "альтернативно одаренным". Но друзей у Майкла априори быть не могло.

– Хочешь воды? – спросил он, усаживая Джеймса на кровать. Макэвой сложил руки на коленях и уткнулся в них лицом. – Эй. Прекрати это. Хорошо, шутка была не очень. Я просто подумал, что тебе полезно будет посмотреть дом. Я же не знал, что ты начнешь лезть в дверь, биться как припадочный и орать.

Джеймс не ответил. Перед закрытыми глазами плавали пульсирующие красные круги.

– Джеймс! Ну я же извинился, чего еще тебе надо? – Майкл схватил его за плечо и дернул наверх. Взял за подбородок и повернул лицо Джеймса к себе. Макэвой глаз все равно не открыл – только зажмурился еще сильнее, а потом улыбнулся, пряча очередной всхлип за сжатыми губами. Пускай придурок побесится, Джеймсу это в радость. 

Не все бывает так, как тебе хочется, Майкл, в этом есть справедливость, подумал Макэвой, смакуя то, что терять ему все равно уже нечего. 

И Майкл тут же опроверг эту мысль. 

Рот Джеймса вздрогнул, обескровленные губы съежились, и он подавился глухим смешком. Лицо Майкла было слишком близко, его дрожащее дыхание обдавало щеки отвратительным неестественным теплом.

Нет, ввинчивалось в височную кость, нет, только не вот так.

В груди Джеймса ухнуло – он почувствовал волнительную тошноту, и предчувствие неизбежной боли разлилось по телу. Казалось, все лицо онемело под сухими, целомудренно сомкнутыми губами Майкла.

Майкл целовал его осторожно – даже не целовал, а касался ртом, ведя губами от глаза к скуле с настораживающей легкостью, а Джеймс так и сидел, не шевелясь и уставившись в черную бесконечность, раздавшуюся под закрытыми веками. Он никогда не спал с мужчиной – чего уж там, он никогда не спал ни с кем, кроме Гертруды, а мужчины не то что не привлекали его, скорее Джеймс просто никогда не думал об этом всерьез.

Майкл снова взял его за подбородок, и сам застыл – Макэвой чувствовал его пальцы и дыхание, горячим паром бившее в висок, слышал кошмарный цветочный запах, украденный у прошлого Фассбендером.

Джеймс от неожиданности распахнул глаза.

Он мог сколько угодно убеждать себя в том, что ему лишь кажется, но несомненно – от Фассбендера несло духами Гетруды. Этим легким цветочным запахом, нечеловечески, карикатурно и так узнаваемо. 

Черт возьми, он даже выяснил, какими духами она пользуется.

Майкл отстранился, снял с себя футболку и остановился, опираясь на руки и втянув голову в плечи, из-за чего его ключицы изогнулись скрипичными эфами. 

– Можно твою руку? – спросил Майкл, и, не дожидаясь ответа, расстегнул пуговицу на манжете клетчатой рубашки, а потом и вторую. Согнувшись, он наклонился и поцеловал Джеймса в шею, задрав ему голову. Взгляд Макэвоя блуждал по серому потолку, а сам он не знал, на каком воспоминании сфокусироваться, чтобы не чувствовать, чтобы выскользнуть из своего тела и чужих сухих рук, но куда уж там. Пальцы Майкла гладили его открытые запястья, грудь Майкла была прижата к его плечу, а лбом Фассбендер терся о его висок, и Джеймс запутался, потерялся в лживом знакомом запахе и всеобъемлющих слепых прикосновениях. Вот бедро Фассбендера смыкается с его бедром, напряжение сквозит меж бережности и осторожности, будто еще немного, и Майкл сорвется, а тогда боли уже не избежать.

Одна за другой расстегивались пуговицы, открывая голую грудь.

– Сними, пожалуйста, – сказал Майкл. – И ляг.

Джеймс сам стянул рубашку, лег набок, и, вытянувшись вдоль кровати, положил под щеку сложенные вместе ладони, как делал когда-то в детстве. Майкл склонился над ним и поцеловал его подбородок, а Джеймс безвольно открыл губы, и ему казалось, что вместе с полостью рта высохли легкие и все остальные внутренности. Целуясь, Майкл жмурился – так сильно, что вместе с веками морщился и лоб, и это придавало ему вид прыгуна с парашютом или человека, мучимого острой внутренней болью. Его руки, расставленные с обеих сторон от головы Макэвоя, дрожали то ли от напряжения, то ли от возбуждения, пока язык копошился во рту Джеймса, чьи широко распахнутый рот сводило, как на приеме у дантиста, а вылизанная кожа саднила.

– Ты что, умер? – беспокойно спросил Майкл, явно переживая, что делает все не так. Он разогнулся, и в каждом его движении была видна неловкость, руки мелко тряслись, да и плечи тоже. Он смотрел сверху вниз, застыв в нервическом и умоляющем ожидании, прося хоть какого-то ответа. – Скажи что-нибудь, Джеймс. 

– Ну давай уже, – сухо усмехнулся Макэвой. – Чего же ты ждешь? Приступай. Давай, – повторил он. Воспалившееся отчаянье стучало в горле, так что хотелось рассмеяться – над глупым потерянным лицом Майкла, над самим собой, над абсурдностью окружающей их обоих реальности. – Давай, сними с меня джинсы. Ты же этого хочешь – аж пальцы трясутся. Я же вижу.

Руки Майкла подогнулись, и он навалился на Джеймса сверху, теплый и тяжелый стал целовать где-то под левых ухом, пока Макэвой пялился в потолок, цепляясь за воспоминания об аккуратных прикосновениях Гетруды. Он обреченно расставил колени и руки, искренне надеясь, что, если он не будет сопротивляться, то и боль не наступит.

Фассбендер будто не замечал всякое отсутствие реакции – с тем же успехом он мог вжиматься лицом в холодное тело покойника. Его руки вцепились в Джеймсов ремень и нетерпеливо дернули на себя – джинсы были туго застегнуты, и никак не желали сниматься.

– Я столько представлял себе этот момент, Джеймс, – донеслось откуда-то снизу; Макэйвой опустил глаза и увидел, как чужая голова елозит по его груди, стирая щетиной кожу. 

Энтузиазм, всплыло в сознании. Надо проявить немного энтузиазма.

Джеймс открыл рот – ему казалось, что Майкл, заметив это, догадается, что под распахнутыми занемевшими челюстями подразумевается призыв к поцелую.

Фассбендер поднял взгляд – с точки зрения Джеймса видны были лишь чистые блестящие белки глаз.

– Я вообще не понимаю, зачем все люди целуются в губы, – вдруг шепнул Майкл высохшим голосом. – Вылизывают друг другу рты. Почему это самый популярный вид поцелуя? Язык – не эрогенная зона, а рот не чище любой другой части тела. Чужая слюна ходит по организму еще шесть месяцев. Мы все тут под властью стереотипа, – и добавил уже Джеймсу в живот, – важность рта вообще преувеличена человечеством.

Губы его кривились над каждым словом, но он все равно произнес эту странную речь до конца. 

– Но ты целовал меня пару минут назад, – сказал Джеймс.

– Ты – это не все люди.

Металлический язычок цокнул о пряжку – Макэвой зажмурился, пытаясь выдать ужас за удовольствие. Чувствовал, как джинсовая ткань потерлась о бедра, когда Майкл спускал его штаны вниз.

Вдруг тяжесть чуждого тела исчезла. 

С запоздалым изумлением Джеймс почувствовал, как Фассбендер ложится сбоку и нетерпеливо тянет его на себя, заставляя прижаться к себе сверху. Теперь уже Майкл раздвинул свои ноги, обхватывая бедра Джеймса и толкаясь ему в живот стояком. Руки закопошились где-то – Фассбендер расстегнул собственный ремень, приподнял задницу, снимая брюки вместе с бельем и прижимаясь снова, кожа к коже.

Его холодные пятки Джеймс почувствовал на своей пояснице и вдруг понял, что Майкл, распявший себя на жестком матраце, хочет от него совершенно другого.

И, если кому-то и будет сегодня больно, то точно не Джеймсу.

Мысль загорелась, и Гертруда мгновенно забылась, рассыпавшись в минувшем прошлом, а внезапный поворот событий вдруг принес злорадное торжество.

Он – хозяин положения.  
Ситуация, а вместе с ней и все ключи – в его руках.

Все будет так, как захочет он.

Джеймс сжал губы и рассмеялся, уткнувшись Майклу в грудь – рассмеялся так, что свело живот.

Фассбендер понял его смех по-своему:

– Что, тебе хорошо? – растерянно произнес он пересохшими губами, распаляя и разжигая.

Сукин сын не хочет видеть правды, так пусть почувствует ее, подумал Джеймс и с удовольствием сжал пальцами подставленные твердые бедра – мышцы Майкла сократились и он подался пахом вперед. Жутко несло неизвестными сладкими цветами, запах которых Макэвой, кажется, когда-то хорошо знал, и запах мешался с потом, растекаясь по комнате. Как душно.

Фассбендер обнял его голову руками, пальцы дрожали, как от нервного тика.

– Медленно, – прошептал Майкл, когда Джеймс вставил, – пожалуйста, медленно.

Ставишь условия, если я правильно понимаю? Так и не наступившая боль, вступительные аккорды которой Макэвой чувствовал еще пять минут назад за счет ее неминуемости, исчезла напрочь, и вместо нее пришла злость, разрастающаяся вместе с каждым движением Джеймсовых бедер. Удовольствие металось где-то на периферии, ведь возбуждало в данную секунду не столько физические ощущения, не поджарое тело, прижатое к кровати, сколько осознание собственной власти. Вот этот человек – тот, который еще недавно стаскивал с безвольного Джеймса одежду, который выбил из него последнее чувство собственного достоинства, который сломал все, что можно было сломать, вот он – самозабвенно цепляется и бессознательно корчится так, будто его тело ему не принадлежит. 

Это знание принесло Джеймсу незнаемое прежде трепещущее внутри удовлетворение, растущее в унисон с удовольствием, и он припал к шее Майкла, смыкая зубы на коже, и вызванная этим укусом судорога и принесла ему первую за последнюю неделю искреннюю радость.

Для Майкла это явно не был первый раз – он ритмично, но очень медленно насаживался на член Джеймса, точно зная, какой темп ему нужен, и каждый раз, доходя до упора, тихонько вздрагивал – тогда все мышцы его тела сокращались в мгновенном спазме. Он широко раскинул согнутые в коленях ноги, и, очевидно, не испытывал никакой боли.

Джеймс попытался представить, какой человек мог спать с ним, с этим выродком, который всю свою жизнь бессмысленно и бессловесно мыкался с работы домой и из дома на работу, с замкнувшемся внутри себя шизофреником, погрузившимся в собственное одинокое гниение фриком, обросшим навязчивыми идеями, словно плесенью. Были ли то шлюхи? Так же он отдавался им? Так же он вел себя? Сдерживал ли стоны? Так же цеплялся сведенными предоргазменной судорогой пальцами? Так же жался мокрыми губами ко лбу своего фантастического бывшего партнера?

Джеймс вдруг отчетливо понял, что сейчас впервые за все это время Майкл абсолютно беззащитен. Беспомощен в желании наслаждения, безопасен как собака с черным беззубым ртом, открыт и наг без своей раковины нечеловеческой умственной девиантности. Его лицо потеряло то диковатое настороженное выражение, не было и напряженной улыбки или пустой замкнутости – Джеймс смотрел снизу вверх и видел блестящий от пота лоб, сухие от частого дыхания губы и легко сомкнутые веки.

Стремлению к удовольствию уравнивает людей, заставляя забыть обо всем остальном.

Джеймса неожиданно взбесила эта нормальность – ведь куда проще смириться с тем, что тебя похитил сумасшедший антисоциальный тип, чем одинокий коммивояжер. 

Майкл напрямую предлагает свое доверие, и этим грех не воспользоваться.

Схватив Майкла за нижнюю челюсть, Джеймс закинул его голову назад, с удовлетворением слыша, как тот задохнулся. Макэвой глядел на блестящую от пота шею и прекрасно представлял, как легко надавит на открытое горло, двумя пальцами загоняя кадык в гортань. Вопрос того, что это недостойно, давно отпал – ведь если в их автономном мире можно похищать, кромсать жизнь, выстраивать стены и ставить замки, то в том, чтобы воспользоваться слабостью ближнего своего, тоже ничего зазорного нет. Одно сильное нажатие – и это кастрированное существование закончится, мысль грызла Джеймсу висок. Почему нет? Если человека человеком делает гуманизм и способность к сопереживанию, то Майкл и не человек вовсе.

Держа голову Майкла в руках и чувствуя, как тот, скользкий от пота, бьется, стиснутый между матрасом и грудью Джеймса, Макэвой со злостью вошел до упора, искренне желая причинить боль. Майкл скребанул ногтями по простыне и шумно вдохнул.

– Я же просил – медленно, – зашипел он. Его рука пролезла меж их телами и уперлась в грудь Джеймса, удерживая. Макэвой, собрав все силы, прижал Майкла, собираясь вогнать еще резче, но Фассбендер уперся железными пальцами под его солнечным сплетением, не давая опуститься, а его ноги тисками сжались на Джеймсовой пояснице. Их обоих трясло от напряжения и болезненной истомы, потому что больше тянуть было нельзя. По вискам Майкла ползли капли пота, Джеймс ощущал кожей его липкие ягодицы, его каменные мышцы, стоящий член, трущийся о живот, его всего целиком и полностью, включая бьющуюся внутри кровь и клочки поступающего в легкие воздуха. Сердце Джеймса работало в полную силу, хрипя и ерзая в груди, так что этот рваный ритм мешался с посторонним, создавая непрерывный пульсирующий стук.

– А я кричал. Я просил меня выпустить, – сипло ответил Макэвой и дернулся, но безуспешно – Майкл не отпускал его: ни сейчас, ни тогда, никогда, сжимая со всех сторон. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга, – Джеймс с нескрываемой злостью, а Майкл – отстраненно и печально, взглядом человека, обманутого в своих ожиданиях. 

– Медленно. Двигайся медленно. Вот так, – сказал он, и, поддерживая Джеймса под ребра, задал темп. Медленный, смертельно медленный, настолько медленный, что у Джеймса поплыло перед глазами.

Он весь подобрался, зарывшись лицом в шею Майкла, ногти правой руки до боли вошли в ладонь, ногти левой – в голую спину Фассбендера, и он кончил, чувствуя, как ярость уходит куда-то вместе с напряжением, оставляя пустоту и вялые бессильные мышцы.

– Не выходи. Не сейчас, – зашептал Майкл, словно кто-то мог их услышать. – Вот так. Пожалуйста, – он взял вялую, расслабленную оргазменной атонией ладонь Джеймса, обнял его пальцы своими, положил на свой член, и, не выпуская его руки, сделал пару движений вверх и вниз, а после сразу же кончил себе на живот. Его тряхнуло, как эпилептика, подбородок вскинулся до предела, а тело зашлось конвульсивной дрожью – Макэвой впитывал в себя каждое содрогание, лежа щекой на его груди. Прибитый возросшей силой тяготения, Джеймс чувствовал тяжелый запах спермы, глухой смрад, и в том числе его собственного семени, текшего по изнанке Майкловых бедер.

– Не выходи, – сказал Фассбендер. – Просто не двигайся.

И Джеймс не двигался.

* * *

Удовольствие – пусть острое, пусть невиданное и ни с чем несравнимое – было извлечено ценой жгучей ненависти к себе.

Джеймс задыхался.

Ему казалось, Майкл был везде – он жался липким от пота и спермы телом, обдавая затылок влажным тяжелым дыханием. Поясницей Джеймс чувствовал его опавший член и тщетно пытался думать о чем-нибудь другом – но, разумеется, думал лишь об этом. Все воспоминания, служившие Джеймсу своеобразным маяком, свет которого заставлял его хоть как-то двигаться вперед, воспоминания, которыми он упорно заменял свое будущее, разложились на невнятные детали, никак не желающие собираться в целостную душеспасительную картину.

Были только руки Майкла, удерживавшие его в настоящем, грудь Майкла, ноги Майкла, сплетенные с его ногами и сбитой простыней, член Майкла, упиравшийся в его поясницу.

Макэвой попытался представить себе, что сейчас происходит там, снаружи, в мире, не ограниченном тяжелыми объятиями Майкла. Ищут ли его еще или уже нет? Сколько должно пройти времени, чтоб на Джеймса поставили необратимую печать "пропал без вести"?

Макэвой попытался представить собственную мать и Гертруду – они сидели на кухне и плакали, рассказывая друг другу трогательные истории из незамысловатой жизни Джеймса. Они хватали друг друга за руки, а опера издаваемых ими рыданий, разносилась по двору, и все соседи, моментально отставив свои вечерние стаканы пива и приглушив телевизоры, говорили: "Какое несчастье, потерять своего мальчика".

К сожаление, сколько Джеймс не напрягал свою фантазию, представить подобное у него не выходило – миссис Макэвой и Гертруда на дух не выносили друг друга, и каждая (в беззаветной ревности и паническом страхе одиночества) пыталась отдалить Джеймса от другой.

Значит, подумал Макэвой, мама сейчас рыдает на кухне, а Гертруда на очередной съемной квартире. Или в галерее, пуская крупную слезу в чашку пенистого кофе. Или на вечеринке.

Да черт ее знает.

Если раньше Джеймс считал себя каким-никаким знатоком по части человечьих душ, то после встречи (ха, встречи) с Майклом не был уверен уже ни в чем.

– Ты спишь? – вдруг шепотом спросил Майкл. Джеймс почувствовал, что тот поднял голову над подушкой и мгновенно захлопнул глаза, хотя в кромешной подвальной темноте не было видно ни зги. Майкл пошевелился, крепче вжимаясь в Джеймса.

– Знаю же, что не спишь, – Фассбендер не говорил в полный голос, словно подыгрывая разыгранному Джеймсом сну. – Ты почти не дышишь, так люди не спят. Боишься, что ли? Тебе плохо было?

Макэвой только плотно сжал губы, чтобы нечаянно не уронить ответ.

– Джеймс. Джеймс. Джеймс, – выдохнул Майкл и прижался носом к его затылку. – Ну спи, раз так. Спи.

Фассбендер поднял левую руку и кончиками пальцев провел по лицу Джеймса – по напряженно сомкнутым губам, которые выдавали абсолютное отсутствие сна, по вмятинке под носом, по щекам, векам. Его ладонь воняла спермой и все еще теми цветами. Джеймс замер и внутренне сжался от оглушающего чувства гадливости и почему-то абсурдного сочувствия – к себе, размазанному колесами чужого безумия, и к Майклу, радостно и абсолютно добровольно прыгнувшего под эти самые колеса.

Он знал, что Майкл чувствует, как мечется выпуклый хрусталик под опущенным тонким веком, и вдруг снова вспомнил Гертруду с ее идиотской привычкой дотрагиваться до людей – знакомых и незнакомых. Майкл так же пытался добавить к изображению объем, к плоским фотографическим карточкам тепло живой кожи, лишний раз утверждая свою фантазию в реальности, будто не верил, что Джеймс действительно здесь.

– Запомнил, – довольно сказал он и откинулся на подушку.

Макэвой непроизвольно сглотнул комок, вставший в горле.

А что, если его поиски увенчались успехом? Что, если сукин сын Джереми все-таки запомнил Майкла и счел нужным рассказать о том, что видел? Что, если отряд спасения уже замер под окнами дома, готовый вот-вот ворваться вовнутрь и вырвать его?

Вырвать из кровати, где он, расслабленный и взмыленный, лежит в объятиях своего похитителя. Нет, это было бы недостойно, подумал Джеймс и заранее покраснел, словно спасители, имевшие место быть лишь в мечте-теории, уже заполонили комнату.

Джеймс сел в кровати, резко вырвавшись из рук Фассбендера. 

– Ты куда? – Майкл мгновенно, будто только этого и ждал, вскочил с подушки. Точно внутренняя пружина разжалась.

– Я попить, – сказал Джеймс, стараясь говорить спокойно. – Да и сейчас только восемь вечера, если я не ошибаюсь.

Он на ощупь добрался до выключателя. Электрический свет ударил в глаза. Майкл выкинул ладонь вперед, прикрывая лицо, и отпрянул, прижавшись к стене, словно ночное животное. Он сидел, зажмурившись, у стены, сжав в руках простыню, прикрывая ею живот и пах, и Джеймс про себя ехидно отметил эту странную деталь. Надо же, какой стеснительный, оказывается.

Свет смыл с Майкла едкую угрозу, сквозившую в его голосе и движениях в полутьме. Сейчас он сидел на кровати – голый и взмокший, свесив своих худые ноги с матраса. Простыня в его руках была покрыта влажными пятнами – следами их с Джеймсом бесспорно бессмертной любви, густой запах которой еще стоял в воздухе. 

– Мне сходить с тобой… – то ли сказал, то ли спросил Майкл.

Джеймс окинул взглядом комнату в поисках одежды Майкла – где, как не в ней, он может держать ключи. Можно было бы наброситься на него и задушить жгутом из простыни, например, отстраненно подумал Макэвой. А потом забрать ключ и спокойно уйти.

Но одежды чудным образом не было видно.

– Нет. Я быстро. Правда, – ответил Джеймсом.  
Майкл лег – вытянулся всем телом в длину кровати, согнув одну ногу в колене – и обнял подушку, так что правый глаз и щека полностью потонули в ее клетчатом боку. Джеймс, стараясь не смотреть на его мерно вздымающиеся ребра, представил себе, как пятки Майкла глухо стучат об ворсистый ковер, а легкие, лишенные воздуха, заставляют все конечности биться в конвульсиях. Убийство никогда не нравилось Джеймсу – идейно, он никогда не думал об этом взаправду – убийство же этого отдельного взятого человека вдруг показалось ему чем-то средним между актом насилия над малолетним мальчиком и необходимым свержением местечкового деспота. Майкл робко выглянул из-за своей подушки, будто не знал, можно ли ему рассматривать Джеймс или нельзя. Нет, убийство – это точно не вариант, подумал Макэвой, глядя в лицо Фассбендера – лицо серьезного ребенка.

– Дверь не заперта, – сказал Майкл, сворачиваясь в калачик, так что на спине его проступили сухие мышцы. – Только приходи скорее.

Джеймс выключил свет и выскользнул за дверь. Он услышал, как скрипнули пружины – это Майкл сел, глядя ему вслед.

На кухне было темно – хоть глаз выколи. Макэвой, натыкаясь на предметы (с телевизора упала тяжелая ткань, выпустив в воздух клуб пыли), бросился к двери в прихожую и без особой надежды дернул ручку. Заперто. Конечно, заперто.

Он посмотрел наверх – из прямоугольного окошка бил скупой холодный свет, оставляя серый блестящий отпечаток на железной дверце холодильника. 

Как в колодце. Я нахожусь в колодце.

Чувствую сардоническую пустоту в грудной клетке, Джеймс подошел к пятилитровой бутылке воды и налил стакан, случайно выплеснув немного себе на ноги. Впервые он обратил внимание на то, что за деревянным массивным шкафом вырисовывается обрубленное очертание оконной рамы. 

Джеймс равнодушно вгляделся в стекло – расчерченная лентами жалюзи чернота. Он был не удивлен, что Майкл, в желании отгородиться от внешнего мира, заколотил окна снаружи. Как в кухню попадает свежий воздух – вот это странно. А все остальное – уже нет.

Джеймс уже начал подумывать о том, действительно ли ждет его Майкл, или все же можно прилечь где-нибудь тут завернувшись в ковер, чтобы проспать беспробудно всю ночь, не чувствуя вжимающееся в спину воспаленное тело, как вдруг заметил на стене у холодильника какое-то движение.

На фоне обезличенной отсутствием света стены где-то на высоте полуметра от пола плавал в воздухе, качаясь маятником, какой-то продолговатый предмет. Джеймс отставил стакан и подошел. Телефон. Это была телефонная трубка – старая, кажется, изготовленная далеко не в последней декаде прошлого века, она качалась на крученом проводе. Звонивший, видимо, не счел нужным повесить ее на рычаг. Макэвой опустился на колени, тупо глядя на трубку, и расставил сложенные ковшиком ладони по краям описываемой ей дуги, будто она могла в любой момент встрепенуться и выпорхнуть из рук. Джеймс сомкнул пальцы на гладком перешейке между динамиком и микрофоном и поднес трубку к уху.

Длинный и протяжный гудок.

Телефон работал.

Как назло, спокойствие Джеймса, вызванное осознанной безнадежностью и зарождающейся самоиронией, как рукой сняло, сорвало начисто вместе с осторожностью. Возможность выбраться блеснула даже не вдали, а прямо пред глазами – бликом коридорного света на зуммере из прозрачного пластика, и Джеймс слепо вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как в ушах звенит тоскливое эхо телефонного гудка.

Макэвой обернулся, посмотрел на лестницу, ведущую в подвал. Ничего. 

Прислушался. Тишина.

Он повесил трубку и снова снял. Сквозь круглые прорези в пластиковом кольце виднелись наклейки – ноль, один, два, три и так далее. Не раздумывая, набрал номер, который с малолетства матери, учителя в школе и социальные плакаты в метро впаивают детям в голову до тех пор, пока заветные цифры не врезаются в память так, будто были там изначально, еще до непосредственного появления ребенка на свет. 

Интересно, вдруг подумал Макэвой, слушая пунктир гудков, знает ли этот номер Майкл, который не знает ничего, что положено знать?

Джеймс снова обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на пустую темную лестницу – он не хотел туда глядеть, он боялся, но провал в стене упорно тянул к себе, заставляя нервно крутиться снова и снова. Ровно так же когда-то приковывал взгляд семилетнего Макэвоя распахнутый зев платяного шкафа, непроглядная темнота которого так и намекала, что из-за открытой дверцы вот-вот нагрянет сонм чудовищ. 

Гудок. Гудок. Гудок.

– Здравствуйте. Вы позвонили в заказ такси, – радостно оповестил Джеймса механический женский голос.

– Что? – непонимающе спросил он, отказываясь верить в то, что ошибся номером.

Макэвой быстро бросил трубку. Снова набрал три заветные цифры.

– Здравствуйте. Вы позвонили…

– Да чтоб вас, мне нужно девять-девять-девять, – громко прошептал Джеймс автоответчику. Ему было все равно, кто там, по другую сторону провода, снаружи колодца.

– Мне нужно девять-девять-девять, – упрямо повторил он, резко оборачиваясь к растворившейся в темноте лестнице. Ему казалось, что в проходе что-то белеет.

– Сейчас у нас нет свободных машин, подождите, пожалуйста, – дружелюбно сообщила девушка. 

Джеймса снова прошиб пот – но уже не результат расторопного полового акта, а страха. Липкий ледяной ужас поверх нелепого едко пахнущего секса.

Макэвой обрушил трубку на рычаг – она тренькнула, щелкнула и загрохотала, прямо как края того самого медного таза, которым накрывается все на свете в самый неподходящий и незастрахованный от этого момент.

Он перебрал в голове вереницу номеров: те рассыпались на обрывки цифр, а Джеймс упорно пытался восстановить из них что-нибудь стоящее.

Снова обернулся на дверь. Никого.

Собрав всего себя в кулак, Джеймс снова стал дергать кольцо зуммера – оно скрипело и прокручивалось, издавая пощелкивания, и вот, наконец, в трубке снова гудки.

Кто-то взял трубку.

– Мама? – голос Макэвоя сорвался на жалкий свист, слово сгустилось на кончике языка.

– Что, простите? – спросил гнусавый мальчишеский голос.

– Это кто?

– Это «Макдональдс», – буркнул парень.

– Что? Я спрашиваю, кто это! – Джеймс почувствовал, как пол под его ногами проваливается. Такого просто не могло быть, это страшный сон или дурная шутка.

– Да что вы заладили со своим «что». Вас интересует, кто я в частности или куда вы попали?

– Куда я попал?

– В «Макдональдс»! Вам сколько раз нужно повторить?

– В «Макдональдс»? – переспросил Джеймс.

– Именно! – мрачно ответил парень. – И если вы такой сказочный долбоеб, что считаете, что «Макдональдс» развозит заказы на дом, то я вынужден вас разочаровать, мистер.

– Я так не думаю, – почему-то ответил Джеймс. 

– Конечно, – продолжил мужчина, – есть вероятность, что вы хотели набрать телефон доверия, но ошиблись на одну цифру. Нам часто звонят всякие чокнутные мудни. Так что, если вы каждый вечер огребаете от своей жирной жены, или вас не любит ваша дочь, или вы на четвертом десятке вдруг захотели пялить мужиков и испытываете по этому поводу невыносимые душевные муки…

– Я не хотел… Послушайте!

– Или вы вдруг решили в два часа ночи записаться на собеседование в блядский «Макдональдс»?

– В два часа ночи? – непонимающе повторил Джеймс.

– А вы на часы взгляните, мистер умник.

– Постойте, – прошептал Макэвой, прикрывая микрофон рукой. Слова все равно предательски проникали меж пальцев и разносились по комнате. – Послушайте, мне очень нужна помощь, я в беде…

– Если вам нужна помощь, то звоните в телефон доверия, а не в «Макдональдс»…

– Я в беде, позвоните в полицию, я умоляю вас. Я в руках сумасшедшего, и он с минуты на минуту найдет меня, и тогда…

– Ты совсем тупой, парень?

– Да нет! Вы не понимаете! Мне нужна полиция…

– Блядь!

– Поняли, наконец? Позвоните хоть куда-нибудь…

– Сраная шапка!

– Что?

– Да шапка! Эта сраная шапка упала за принтер!

– Да какая шапка!? – взорвался Джеймс. – Меня похитили, а вы печетесь о сраной шапке!

Он стукнул по стенке холодильника и резко развернулся, давя в себе желание разбить телефон об стену.

В паре метров от него, опершись на столешницу, стоял Майкл – Джеймс видел отзвук света в его глазах и белеющее пятно простыни на его бедрах.

Джеймс попятился к стене, ощущая, как размягчаются кости и костенеют мышцы. Телефон выпал из его руки и стукнулся об стену, в то же мгновение парень по ту сторону смачно послал к чертям всех психопатов этого мира разом, а уже спустя мгновение пластиковый корпус трубки раскололся пополам – прямо по аккуратному шву. Металлическая начинка, провода и ноздреватый динамик разлетелись по полу.

– Я устал тебя ждать, Джеймс, – сказал Майкл. – Я все равно не смог бы заснуть, пока ты не вернулся бы. Зачем мне вообще спать одному, если ты теперь тут?

Придерживая простыню одной рукой, Майкл сделал пару шагов вперед, сел на корточки и стал собирать раскуроченные внутренности телефона.

– Аккуратней, – попросил он, задрав лицо вверх. Макэвой вспомнил, что он сам все еще абсолютно голый. – А то наступишь на что-нибудь острое.

Фассбендер положил битые детали на холодильник и обвил руками плечи Джеймса, успокаивая – и в этом жесте не было бы ничего эротического, сплошная домашняя забота, неловкая и угловатая, если бы Джеймс не чувствовал стояк Майкла сквозь простыню, намотанную на бедра.

Джеймс молчал.

– Знаешь, – прошептал Майкл, устраивая голову у него на плече и прижимаясь к его груди, – все твоя проблема в твоей невнимательности. Если бы ты хоть немного интересовался окружающим миром, то знал бы, что на зуммере первая цифра всегда – единица, а не ноль.

В его голосе слышалось абсолютно откровенное желание помочь и научить.

Он был теплый и все его мышцы мелко сокращались, сводимые возбуждением, которое он милосердно сдерживал.

– И тогда ты бы понял, что я все переклеил. Мне так не нравилось. Ноль же по логике вещей всегда должен идти перед единицей, потому что он меньше. Ноль – это ничего и пустое место, из него все и получается. В начале всегда идет пустое место.

Майкл поцеловал Джеймса в плечо. Тот только тупо смотрел перед собой. Перед глазами плавали круги, а может, то были бессчетные мириады нулей. Стоящих не в том месте, изначальных нулей.

– Но правильно. Черт с ним, с телефоном, я все равно никому не звоню. И тебе тоже это не нужно, – безо всякого напора продолжил он. Майкл никогда не угрожал – он советовал и констатировал факты. – В любом случае, – он поднял голову и поцеловал Джеймс в щеку, – звонить своей маме так поздно, это плохая идея. Она спит и видит десятый сон.

– Спит? Но сейчас даже десяти быть не должно, – вдруг очнулся Макэвой. Он не отстранился – но лицо его ожило, опустошающий паралич спал. Часы не увязывались друг с другом, и это странное расслоение времени, привело его в себя.

– Вообще-то сейчас два часа ночи.

– Но я же обедал в пять. И завтракал в двенадцать. Ты сам принес мне завтрак. Ты сам говорил, что завтраки всегда идут в двенадцать.

– Это я говорил. На самом деле, – довольно сказал Майкл, выдерживая паузу, будто сейчас последует настоящий неземной сюрприз, – ты завтракаешь в пять.

– Почему?

– Я так решил. Я же решаю, когда у тебя встает солнце.  
Он сказал это без должного высокомерия и патетики, которые бы мгновенно превратили его мегаломаньяка. Он не считал себя локальным божком одного отдельного взятого человека, самопровозглашенным демиургом, в чьи обязанности входит разработка параметров выхоженной и взращенной им же небольшой вселенной на двоих. Для Майкла такое решение было простым, логичным и само собой разумеющимся. 

– Я просто подумал, почему вообще нужно жить так, как все остальные. Они все это придумали – когда вставать, когда завтракать, как жить и все такое. Так пусть сами и живут, как им хочется, а мы будем делать все так, как хочется нам.

Время, скрепляющее всех людей на планете в единый синхронный механизм, пусть даже каждый живет в своем часовом поясе, распалось и перестало работать. Просто потому, что Майклу не нравилось.

– Два часа ночи? – спросил Джеймс и отрешенно провел рукой по криво подстриженным волосам Майкла.

– Ты в окно посмотри.

Окно было не заколочено – о нет, оно было даже не занавешено. Меж жалюзи глядела черная улица, а где-то вдали, слева, вырезанный в темноте, горел зеленоватый фонарь.

– Видишь? У твоей матери сейчас ночь, – прошептал Майкл. – А у нас еще нет. И у твоей подружки тоже ночь, хотя, зная ее, я бы не рискнул предположить, что она сейчас спит. Что ты дрожишь? Замерз?

– Да, – ответил Джеймс. – Очень замерз, – согласился он.

* * *

Майкл не держал дома зеркал. Но не из-за острой нелюбви к себе, которой так часто баловала себя Гертруда, страдавшая самовлюбленной ненавистью, цветущей и эгоистичной, вдвойне окупающей любой сорт снобизма, гордости и тщеславия. 

Наверное, Майкл считал свое лицо слишком незначительным; ему и в голову не приходило следить за собой просто для того, чтобы нравиться себе.

Он всегда носил неизменные джинсы, имея пару идентичных пар, и футболки с настолько идиотскими логотипами, что казалось, Майкл приобрел их путем многолетнего коллекционирования пивных ключей, этикеток от йогуртов и крышечек газированных напитков. На его груди то и дело красовалась какая-нибудь цветастая надпись, отсылающая к популярной рекламе шоколадных баточников, или слоган известной компании телефонной связи, или принт с видком какого-нибудь мирового курорта для умственно бедных, которого, скорее всего, Майкл никогда и в глаза не видывал.

Единственным исключением служило то самое шерстяное пальто, которое было на Майкле в их первую, если можно так выразиться, встречу.

– А то пальто? – спросил Джеймс, переворачивая майскую страницу календаря. Он не был уверен в том, что июнь уже наступил, но это отгоняло ощущение вставшего времени, будто бы заключившего Джеймса в один единственный замкнувшийся в ленту Мебиуса день. С первого разворота лета на Макэвоя смотрела, вскинув подбородок, Софи Грей с неестественно, почти болезненно красными щеками.

– Я купил его, чтоб ты не подумал еще, что я какой-нибудь бездомный, как в предыдущий раз.

– Какой предыдущий раз?

– Ты что, не помнишь? – удивился Майкл. Ему и не пришло в голову обидеться. – Я подошел к тебе на улице и спросил, который час, а ты ответил, что у тебя нет часов. На мне была зимняя куртка с оторванным капюшоном, и я понял, что в таком виде не привлеку твоего внимания. Все твои друзья такие разодетые, надо было соответствовать.

– А почему ты просто не познакомился со мной? Так обычно люди делают.

– Не думаю, что я бы тебе понравился в таких условиях. 

– В каких условиях?

– Ну, когда вокруг столько людей, которые могут понравиться тебе больше. Тем более эта твоя деваха не дала бы нам подружиться, так я думаю, – ответил Фассбендер и посмотрел на календарь. – Красивые у нее глаза. На картинах вообще преувеличивают женскую красоту. 

В понимании Майкла все было проще простого. 

– Ты бы просто не разглядел меня за всей этой кутерьмой. Да я не хочу быть каким-то там второстепенным другом. А теперь я твой ближайший друг. А пальто хорошее. Тебе понравилось же?

Ближайший, единственный и безвыходный друг.

Фассбендер не имел дома ни одного зеркала, и лишь след на стене в ванной, вычленяющий из плитки ровный овал с двумя щербинками от гвоздей в верхней его части, напоминал Джеймсу о том, что в мире поднебесном вообще-то есть зеркала, и каждый раз, глядя на этот призрачный отпечаток, Макэвой ощупывал свои заросшие щеки и длинные патлы, пытаясь вызвать из памяти собственное лицо. 

Сам Майкл, видимо, брился на ощупь – обычным самым дешевым станком, который можно найти в любой аптеке. Как он стригся было загадкой – Джеймс плохо представлял себе Фассбендера в парикмахерском кресле, да и, зная его, сомнительно, что он бы позволил малознакомым людям касаться своей головы. Майкл вообще пытался свести к минимуму все контакты с миром, с этой разлапистой декорацией, которую он не понимал и не хотел понимать.

С появлением Джеймса Майкл вообще перестал выходить из дома – он никак не комментировал это, но, наверное, ушел с работы. Каким образом он доставал продукты тоже было непонятно, потому что телефон у них так и не работал – Джеймс часто, сидя на кухне, задумчиво разглядывал микросхемы и детали, лежащие на буфете, эти (будто бы оставленные в назидание) останки своей последней попытки побега, раздумывая о том, сходит ли он с ума или все-таки нет.

Нет, с ума Джеймс не сходил – но понятие нормы приобрело в его голове исключительно странные очертания. Норма ли, когда в жизни стоит в безвременье? Норма ли – когда жизнь не выходит за рамки двух с половиной комнат? Кто вообще решил, что есть норма? Какой ученый, специализирующийся на человеческих умах и душах?

В коробке с запасным комплектом тарелок (шесть штук, потертая золотая полоса идет по окружности краев) Джеймс натолкнулся на машинку – она пылилась там не один год, а к лезвиям прилипли короткие темные волоски. Вытряхнув из радиоприемника батарейки, он долго гладил свои щеки и затылок, сидя в своем подвале, чтобы не порезать ненароком лицо.  
Машинка протяжно гудела, когда Джеймс водил ей по коже. Каждый раз, проведя еще одну линию от скулы и до кадыка, Макэвой стучал лезвиями об раковину, и тут же смывал частицы волос водой, инстинктивно ежась от того, что звук работающего механизма казался ему излишне громким.

Когда он опускал голову, то видел собственную челку, падающую на глаза. Никогда в жизни у Джеймса не было таких длинных волос – обычно он часто стригся и сейчас заправлял пряди за уши, чтобы те не мешались.

Машинка была полезной находкой – до этого приходилось бриться дешевым пластиковым станком, которым можно легко зацепить кожу в отсутствии зеркала.

Пару недель назад Джеймс, бреясь, ощутил, как что-то липкое течет вниз по его шее – он долго вытирал проступившую кровь полотенцем, но она все шла, а потом он снял майку и увидел, что весь ворот залит кровью. Пятнами, распускавшимися густым красным. От одежды несло железом.

Джеймс посмотрел на заляпанный умывальник и вдруг вспомнил, как его подруга, смеясь, говорила, что сегодня плохой день для любви, а он все равно полез ей в белье и ужасно сконфузился, когда обнаружил кровь на пальцах. Он помнил, как Гертруда захохотала, глядя в его растерянное лицо, и сказала: «Я же говорила, не сегодня».

– Давай я тебя постригу, – сказал Джеймс, когда Майкл, закинув голову в небо, менял лампочку на кухне. Она уже второй день моргала, полная натужного треска.

– Чем? – спросил Фассбендер, сосредоточенно изучая мигающую лампочку. – Выключи свет.

– Ножницами, а потом машинкой. Я нашел тут у тебя в коробке, – ответил Джеймс и щелкнул выключателем. 

Комната тут же погасла, и стало видно, что сквозь неплотно захлопнутый ставень окон пробивается солнечное сияние. Табурет скрипел под босыми ступнями Майкла, пока тот вкручивал в гнездо новую лампочку.

– Включай. 

Джеймс послушался – свет зажегся, и в нем исчезла полоска внешнего солнца.

– Стриги, если тебе кажется, что так будет лучше.

И Майкл сел на тот же табурет, подставляя голову.

– Я сейчас, они у меня внизу, – ответил Джеймс.

Из шкафа в своей комнате он вытащил железные ножницы и машинку. Софи Грей вперила ему в спину слабоумный раскосый взгляд: июнь обещал быть долгим и теплым – все до единой лампы ясно горели, ни тебе облачка, ни дождя.

– Я вырос в Килларни, – вдруг произнес Майкл, когда ножницы клацнули над его шеей. Прядь волос скатилась по сутулой спине и рассыпалась под ногами. – Так голову держать?

– Это неважно, я же все равно потом машинкой пройдусь.

– Надо сказать, – продолжил Фассбендер, пока ножницы щелкали у ушной раковины. Сами края были довольно тупыми, так что обрезанные концы секлись и пушились. – Я был довольно одаренным ребенком, ну по крайней мере по меркам Килларни.

Ножницы бы следовало заточить перед стрижкой, но машинка же все сгладит, подумал Джеймс, вполуха слушая захватывающую повесть Майкла.  
Фассбендер это заметил.

– Вообще это скучная история, – быстро выпалил он, поведя плечами. От холода или от инфантильной обиды на то, что его единственному на свете слушателю неинтересно. – Я могу не рассказывать.

– Нет-нет, – пробормотал Джеймс. – Ты говори, что хочешь.

– Но знаешь, в какой-то момент на человека перестает распространяться оправдание "я еще до этого не дорос", а все то, что делало его особенным в детстве, превращается в обязанности. Ну как, например – тебе говорят, что ты умен, если знаешь все страны Африки в семь, а если не знаешь их в семнадцать – то ты дурак и неуч, – продолжил Майкл, кубарем скатываясь от слова к слову. – В общем, чем дальше, тем было хуже, и я, будучи вроде как одаренным мальчиком в начальной школе, превратился в простого оболтуса, слоняющегося весь день без дела...

Джеймс рассмеялся про себя – он был готов дать голову на отсечение, что Майкл, который обыкновенно представлял собой импровизацию в чистом виде, сочинил эту речь заранее. Фассбендер говорил так, будто с секунды на секунду неловко замнется, пошарит глазами по комнате в поисках суфлера, а потом запустит руки в карманы в поисках сценария. В общем, актер из него был дурной.

Остриженный, с торчащими клочьями волос разной длины, Майкл, сидя с низко опущенной головой, выглядел абсолютно умалишенным. Он увлеченно рассказывал свою жизнь куда-то себе в колени, пока Джеймс, придерживая его за подбородок, ровнял машинкой линии за ушами. Голос Фассбендера дрожал в его затылке, и Джеймс пальцами чувствовал каждое слово вместе с многочисленными «ммм», которые Майкл вставлял между предложениями, чтобы ладно выстроить следующую фразу.

– И я решил уехать в Лондон, потому что – не будет врать себе, Килларни гнилое местечко. Я собрал вещи с вечера, проснулся утром и сказал матери, что уезжаю навсегда. Знаешь, что она сказала? – не забыв выдержать драматическую паузу, с имбецильной непосредственностью спросил Майкл.

Джеймс представил себе Фассбендера за письменным столом в желтом нимбе яркой лампы. Этот Майкл задумчиво пожевывал кончик дешевой шариковой ручки, замерев над очередным лаконичным словом печальной истории своей бесхребетной жизни.

– Что?

– "Катись в свой поганый Лондон, где ты никому не нужен. Будто не за тебя Бобби Сэндз иссохся и умер в мучениях". И знаешь, дорога до Лондона – пиво в вагоне-ресторане, пейзажи за окном – это было самое лучшее время в моей жизни. Ведь самое сладкое – ожидание события, когда есть предвкушение. Ну когда выстроенное твоей фантазией будущее еще не испорчено реальным развитием событий, – нахмурившись, сказал Майкл.

Ну это он уж точно откуда-нибудь содрал, подумал Джеймс. Из наглядного руководства по садоводству.

– Ну и вот я здесь.

– И когда ты сюда приехал?

Майкл яро пожал плечами.

– Лет десять назад.

– И что же произошло с тобой за этот немалый отрезок времени?

– Ничего. Ну, если стандартно представить себе человеческую жизнь в виде лестницы, то я не иду вниз или вверх, а протираю одну ступеньку. Но это учитывая то, что лестница очень широкая. Пошел в коммивояжеры, – тут явно начался экспромт, – работал на большую компанию. Сантехнику продавал. Снимаю вот квартиру, – сказал он, обведя взглядом комнату, словно бы они с Джеймсом только что познакомились и теперь дружески пьют чай у Фассбендера в гостях. – Ничего особенного. Я ведь действительно тут никому не нужен, – сказал вдруг Майкл.

Пытался ли он вытянуть из Джеймса слова симпатии и поддержки, которые должны были взрасти в этом парнике комнатной любви и привязанности на благодатной почве коллаборационизма?

Ножницы, распахнув острые блестящие концы, лежали рядом на краю буфета.  
Ребром ладони Макэвой стряхнул с голой спины остатки волос. 

Майкл крутанулся на своем табурете и прижался щекой к животу Джеймса.

– Никто никому не нужен, – кажется, произнес он. Хотя Джеймсу могло и показаться.

* * *

Фассбендер был непредсказуем – он мог исчезнуть на целый день, оставив на столе записку, что еда в холодильнике. Иногда его придурковатая нежность, отдающая тупоумием, пропадала, и ей на смену приходили комментарии настолько абсурдные, что было неясно – брали ли они начало от злости и желания задеть или от противоестественной непосредственности. 

– Меня так бесила эта твоя девушка, – шепнул он Джеймсу у раковины в ванной, когда тот отмахнулся от размашистого прикосновения. Макэвой чистил зубы, и чужая рука перехватила его руку. – Такая пустышка, совершенно недостойна такого человека, как ты. Я даже думал убить ее. Даже все распланировал на тот случай, если не встречу тебя до начала лета – смотреть на вас было невыносимо.

Мятная пена пасты начала жечь, поедая губы.

– Я бы подловил ее на задних дворах у ее дома, например, в четверг, когда ты ночуешь у матери и убил бы. Там глухая стена и нет окон, никто и не заметил бы, – сказал Майкл рассеянно, будто прикидывая, хорош ли этот план или все-таки не совсем.

Майкл обыкновенно разговаривал мало, но, когда вдруг находилась близкая ему тема, то остановить весь этот поток сознания было практически невозможно.

– Вот тебе с детства говорили, что убивать – плохо, – говорил он, сидя на краю кровати, пока Джеймс ел оладьи, которые стали железной и непоколебимой нормой. – А почему?

– Что почему?

– Почему убивать плохо?

– Потому что кто дал тебе право решать, стоит ли человеку жить или нет, – ответил Джеймс, сосредоточенно расчленяя оладью на мелкие куски.

– Вот. Ты так быстро отвечаешь, потому что эту формулировку тебе внушили в детстве. Ты даже не задумываешься, когда это говоришь.

– Потому что, если все начнут убивать друг друга, воцарится террор и хаос, – усмехнулся Джеймс. 

– Это не твоя точка зрения, а чья-то чужая, навязанная тебе, например, твоей матерью. Откуда ты знаешь, что будет? Ты же сам не проверял.

В понимании Майкла не существовало ничего объективного.

– Тебе с детства все что-то внушают. Мать, учителя, кто угодно. И твои моральные нормы – вовсе не твои, а чьи-то чужие. Миллионы людей верят в Бога, потому что их так воспитали, миллионы считают, что деньги – показатель твоих жизненных достижений. Считают, что нельзя есть собак, что ребенок обязан любить родителей, что такой-то писатель очень хорош, что розовый цвет – цвет женский. Что вести себя вот так, – сказал он, пространно пожав плечами, – плохо, а вот так – хорошо. Ты, не задумываясь, принимаешь чужие правила, которые кто-то когда-то придумал, будто у тебя нет своей головы. Тебе навязывают субъективное мнение, выдавая его за объективную реальность. 

Для Джеймса же привычный мир давно сошел с оси – без оглушающего грохота, без дыма и пламени, беззвучно. Он вообще не заметил, как это произошло. Он пропустил момент метанойи.

– Выдают тебе плоды собственных убогих размышлений на тему этики и морали за общечеловеческую норму! А ты веришь им, потому что эти люди авторитетны. А авторитетными их признала какая-то масса каких-то людей. А вот откуда ты знаешь, что представляет собой каждый отдельно взятый человек из этой массы? Может, этот говнюк дома жарит аквариумных рыбок на сковородке или имеет представления о жизни прямо противоположное твоему. Хотя, конечно, это тоже вопрос – хорошо ли жарить живых рыбок или нет, но я бы не стал ориентироваться на взгляды такого человека.

Джеймс хотел сказать, что пространными рассуждениями об этических нормах Майкл не сможет оправдать собственную жизнь, тонувшую в солипсизме, как не сможет оправдать нынешнюю жизнь самого Джеймса, благодушно подаренную ему без всякого предупреждения и предварительных договоренностей. Но Фассбендер успел первым.

– Убери, – он кивнул на тарелку. – Я же вижу, что ты не ешь. Невкусно?

– Я не голоден, – ответил Джеймс. От оладий осталось густое сладкое нечто, на котором Макэвой с тщательным усердием выскребал продольные полосы ребром вилки. Он не хотел есть.

Майкл поставил тарелку на пол.

Он не любил говорить, предпочитая словам действия. Проще говоря, секс – пустым разговорам.

Ненормальность измеряется нормой, и без второго не существует и первого.  
Пары-тройки недель вполне хватило для того, чтобы Джеймс достиг уровня доверия, позволявшего ему выходить на кухню, впрочем, во все последующие дни жалюзи были опущены и плотно сдвинуты, так что электрические лампочки полностью заменили собой солнечный свет. Иногда казалось, что за стеной свистит несущаяся по дороге машина или зычно бьют чьи-то каблуки об асфальт – или нет, или это звучит вскипевший на газовой плите чайник, образуя парный хор совместно со стуком неизменно бегущей по венам крови, ведь меняется все только внешне, а внутренне остается на своем тщательно выверенном месте.

Джеймс степенно изучал биографию Теслы, зная, что Майкл, не занятый, как обычно, ничем, смотрит на него и улыбается. И так проходит каждый день, дни же свиваются в неделю, и время течет ровным беззвучным потоком, словно под толстым слоем льда, маскирующим это движение.

Иногда лед трещит и ломается – в одну минуту они сидят, словно пожилая пара, отжившая друг с другом более полувека, сидят, ожидая визга струи пара, как вдруг из прихожей раздается дробный треск звонка.

* * *

Из прихожей раздался дробный треск звонка, и с лица Майкла мгновенно смылась улыбка. 

Джеймс поднялся, не смея и представить себе, кто стоит за входной дверью. Раскрытый на середине Тесла («Никола, проснувшись тем безоблачным ясным утром, и думать не думал, что принесет ему роковой декабрьский вечер») слетел с его коленей на пол. 

Фассбендер успел среагировать быстрее. Он сделал шаг вперед и весь подобрался, готовый чуть что бросится навстречу. Джеймсу казалось, что он чувствует, как напряглись под кожей Майкловы мышцы, как его настороженное дыхание раздувает грудь под отколупанным логотипом неизвестной фирмы, как намертво сомкнулись его челюсти в ожидании.

– Фассбендер, блядь, быстро открой, а то ебанет – кости потом не соберешь, – гаркнул кто-то снаружи и в довесок ударил в дверь ногой.

Чайник свистел так, будто сейчас разорвется на куски.

– Быстро вниз, – зашипел Майкл и вцепился Джеймсу в предплечье, притягивая к себе, чтобы поволочь к подвальной лестнице. Макэвоя тряхнуло, и он уперся ногами в пол. 

– Блядь, Фассбендер, пидор несчастный, ты там дрочишь? Это Фрэнк, я знаю, что ты дома, сученок! Открой, ради тебя стараюсь.

Звонок снова затрещал – натужно, сумасшедшей цикадой.

Концентрированные звуки кипели в голове.

Ни Майкл, ни Джеймс не сдвинулись с места – Майкл вцепился в Джеймса, а Джеймс в буфет, и их окоченелая борьба, разразившаяся на пятидесяти квадратных сантиметрах, со стороны выглядела нелепым копошением. 

– Как хочешь, Фассбендер, у меня есть свой ключ, слышишь, ты, долбоеб.

Оба застыли, держась друг за друга, синхронно взглянув на дверь. Услышав, как щелкает в замке ключ, Майкл разомкнул эти паралитические объятия и уперся лопатками в холодильник. Джеймс продолжил стоять у буфета.  
Он не знал, что будет делать – ему просто было искренне интересно, что случится дальше.

Гость не сразу открыл дверь в квартиру – он скреб ключом в скважине и матерился, и после двух минут копания в замке шагнул на кухню.

Фрэнк носил джинсовую куртку, усы неопределенного цвета, и выглядел так, будто всю свою жизнь гонял тяжеловесные фуры с одного конца Штатов в другой, и только под конец жизни почему-то перебрался в Лондон. Фуры не с молоком, а с цементом.

Майкл посмотрел на него исподлобья и в удивлении поморщился.

У Фрэнка был только один глаз. Из-под левого сморщенного и растянутого века смотрело пустое пространство – заветревшаяся кожа, розоватая, словно высохшая клубничина. В уголку глаза набрякла белесая гнойная слезка. 

Майкл отшатнулся, словно он впервые в жизни видел этого одноглазого (хотя, очевидно, они прекрасно друг друга знали) и в растерянности оглядел Фрэнка с головы до ног, будто бы ожидал найти где-нибудь там недостающий глаз. В кармане джинсов, например, или в руке.

– Что вылупился, Фассбендер? – сказал Фрэнк. – Будто бы ты раньше не знал, что глаз вставной. Не смотри на меня так, я не мессия, блядь.

Майкл послушно опустил взгляд.

– Все целый день только и делают, что пялятся, будто своих дел нет. Так он и раньше был зеленый, хотя настоящий у меня карий. А все потому, что эта сука все твердила: «Милый, я всегда мечтала о зеленоглазом мужчине, а теперь выпал такой шанс», – пропищал он, пародируя женский голос. – И знаешь, блядь, где теперь мой глаз?

– Где? – пролепетал Майкл, явно сраженный видом тонких складок, обрамляющих гноившееся ничто.

– Да хуй знает где! Я пришел домой, а эта шлюха опять не убрала. То есть она никогда не убирает, потому что трахает какого-то соседа – хер знает, кто он, но точно не ты. Тебе бы даже моя кривоногая корова бы не дала, – сказал Фрэнк и в свою очередь вперился в Фассбендера мутным правым глазом, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что Майкл в плане ущербности даст его жене нехилую фору.

– Я прихожу вчера домой, а там повсюду говно. И вонь стоит от прокисшего молока, у которого, кажись, недавно был день рожденья. Пускай бы трахалась – шлюха и есть шлюха, даже если носит передник домохозяйки, это у нее в крови, понимаешь, но беспорядка я не потерплю. Пускай трахается – но она живет за мой счет и мой дом должен стоять на первом месте. И я говорю ей: «Ебливая блядь, глаза б мои тебя не видели!».

Фрэнк выдержал паузу, шмыгнул носом и потер ладонью глаз – вернее, его отсутствие. Блестящая полоска гноя осталась на задубелой коже основания большого пальца.

– Ну и выкинул глаз в окно. А эта пизда как начни реветь, и бежит в сад искать.

Майкл пораженно изучал пол, делясь своим изумлением с плиткой. 

– Не нашла, – припечатал Фрэнк и снов шумно втянул носом воздух, издав при этом такой смачный звук, будто вся его голова была набита хлюпающей жижей. – Так в общем, зачем я вообще сюда пришел. Питер – ну этот, который занимает правую часть дома – звонил только что и истерике вопил, что у него воняет газом. Конечно, он тот еще фрукт, или даже не фрукт, а овощ, ха-ха, – он рассмеялся над собственной шуткой, смех залип в ватной тишине. – В общем, я решил проверить, что и как, потому что если рванет у тебя, то и меня зацепит, – Фрэнк явно считал обязательным обосновать этот порыв внезапной заботы, чтобы не выглядеть уж слишком бескорыстным. – Тебе же ничего не стоит забыть выключить плиту. Я вообще удивлен, что ты тут еще живой, парень. Уже недели две тебя не видел, думал, что с работы выгнали, и ты, наконец, повесился.

– Нет, – ответил Майкл. – Я в порядке. И газом у нас не пахнет, так Питеру и скажи.

– Не смотри на меня, – рявкнул Фрэнк. – И если ты хоть заикнешься, что мой глаз напоминает пизду, я тебе тоже выбью, и не один, а оба сразу, чтоб неповадно было. Заебали уже шутить на эту тему.

– Я бы не сказал, что твой глаз похож на пизду, – сказал Майкл, нервно глядя на то, как Фрэнк роется в шкафчике над раковиной, словно в своем собственном. Из заднего кармана его брюк торчала свернутая в трубку газета. 

– Пиво есть?

– Нет. С едой вообще плохо. Я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты…

– Ооо, нет, – усмехнулся Фрэнк и налил в чашку воды из-под крана. – Я тебе не благотворительная организация, кретин. Я возьму у тебя пару тарелок, разу я зашел? А то эта сука все побила. Прикинь, ебется с кем-то, не убирает и еще и тарелки бьет.

Майкл тупо посмотрел на него, будто не мог принять и переварить такое количество слов одновременно.

– Спасибо, – сказал Фрэнк. – Тебе все равно больше одной не надо, а все я не заберу. Пакет есть? – он разложил газету на столе. Наверное, хотел завернуть в нее посуду.

– В нижнем ящике буфета, – безо всякого выражения подсказал Майкл.

Фрэнк повернулся к буфету и замер. Его веки распахнулись – одна пара еще сильнее обнажила сухую глазницу. Казалось, что оставшийся глаз сейчас выскочит и покатится по полу.

– А ты еще кто такой? – спросил он, резко переменившись в голосе. Спросил таким тоном, будто только что обнаружил посреди кухни инопланетянина. 

Обстановка внезапно в корне переменилась, словно все помещение хорошенько встряхнули и эмоции находящихся в нем людей перемешались друг с другом. Обомлевший Фрэнк растерянно замер, не успев сделать и шага, а Майкл выпрямился. Его рот расплылся в широкой и искренней улыбке, точно и не было того раздувающего ребра страха пятиминутной давности, не было паники, вызванной неожиданным треском дверного звонка. 

– А этой мой друг, Джеймс, – сказал Майкл своим густым голосом. – Он пока у меня живет.

– Живет у тебя? – переспросил Фрэнк. Тот факт, что перед ним живой человек, а не привидение, несколько привел его в чувства. 

– Да.

Фрэнк снова почесал свое пустое веко и вдруг хохотнул.

– Скажи, парень, он что, платит тебе? Или ты такой же умственно отсталый? 

Поверить не могу, что кто-то по доброй воле может проводить с ним время.

– Но мы же друзья, – ответил Майкл. В его устах это звучало как само собой разумеющееся. Гордость за эту прекрасную дружбу, видимо, начисто вытесняла чувство страха. – А друзья проводят друг с другом много времени!

Он был абсолютно уверен в себе, потому что Джеймс промолчал.

Фрэнк же продолжал веселиться, хотя было ясно, что весь этот спектакль он разыгрывает исключительно для себя – Майкл, глядящий прямо перед собой на стоящего у буфета «друга», уже погрузился глубоко даже не в себя, а в Джеймса.

– Нет, ты скажи мне, ты правда ему доплачиваешь? – бросил Фрэнк уже Майклу. – Шлюху решил заказать от отчаяния, гребаный ты пидор? – сказал он так, будто Джеймса не было в комнате, или он был немым предметом мебели.

Джеймса, и правда, практически не было. За всю эту странную беседу он даже не шевельнулся. Он смотрел на Майкла в ответ и молчал.

Ну же, твой выход, Джеймс. Почему же ты молчишь? Почему не скажешь ему?   
Тип он отвратительный, но может тебе помочь. Он же куда лучше меня, не думаешь? Он – твой счастливый билет на поезд «Подвал - Лондон», и, если ты сейчас не откроешь рот, поезд уйдет без тебя, а это будет очень непунктуально с твоей стороны, Джеймс.

Разумеется, Майкл не хотел сказать ничего такого – ему бы просто не пришло в голову, но он прекрасно знал, что рта Джеймс не откроет. Почему не откроет – этого не знал и сам Джеймс, который тупо переводил взгляд с Фассбендера на Фрэнка и думал, неужели на улице уже так тепло, что можно ходить в одной джинсовой куртке? 

– Ну, дружите себе дальше, – буркнул Фрэнк и побрел к двери, так и не взяв чашки. Из прихожей он кивнул им в качестве прощания и (беспочвенно, чисто для красоты картины) сказал:

– И не смотри ты на меня, сколько, блядь, раз тебе повторять, отморозок?

В принципе, Майкл, который сейчас вовсе не смотрел на Фрэнка, не так уж далеко ушел от своего соседа. Одноглазый в самом прямом смысле этого слова Фрэнк видел мир наполовину усеченным, и вся левая часть была отрезана его собственной острой и выступающей переносицей. Майкл же страдал чем-то вроде моральной близорукости. Переходя дорогу, Фрэнк выворачивал шею, чтобы после обязательного взгляда направо посмотреть еще и налево. А Майкл, наверное, вообще не смотрел по сторонам.

– Чай будешь? – спросил он, как только захлопнулась дверь.

* * *

Джеймс хотел уже спуститься вниз, как вдруг заметил газету, забытую Фрэнком на буфете. Сложенная в трубку, она белела на пустой поверхности. Даже от двери видным были крупные заголовки первой страницы – рецензия на какой-то фильм и новости футбола.

Майкл, наклонившись, копался в холодильнике, выкидывая в пакет просроченные продукты. 

Джеймс решительно взял газету и сунул под рубашку. 

– Хочешь яблоко? – раздалось от плиты, когда Макэвой уже ступил на лестницу.

– Яблоко? – переспросил Джеймс, прижимая газету локтем к телу. – Нет, спасибо.

Он торопливо спустился вниз, зашел в ванную, запер дверь и развернул газету.

Название Макэвой видел впервые, а над крупном заголовком статьи про новый научно-фантастический блокбастер Риддли Скотта дата – двадцать седьмое августа. 

Джеймс наскоро пролистал газету от начала и до конца, по инерции жадно читая все подряд – политические новости, спортивные и даже объявления.  
«Сдаю комнату».

«Продам попугая с клеткой и всеми необходимыми для ухода вещами».

«Продам мотороллер».

Ничего особенного, простые объявления – пара строк описания предлагаемого товара или услуг, а в конце приписка с именем и номером.

«Продам мотороллер. «Веспа», белая, почти новая, из повреждений – царапина на сиденье».

А внизу, как и обычно, запрашиваемая сумма, имя и номер.

Макэвой опустился на крышку унитаза, глядя на то, как мир постепенно вычеркивает из себя все следы существования Джеймса, выживает и выталкивает его, словно неорганический предмет, застрявший в живом теле.  
Он бросил газету на пол, потерявшую всякую ценность, а потом умылся и пошел наверх.

* * *

Нагромождение мебели и вещей будто выдавливали воздух из помещения, делая кухню чрезвычайно душной на глаз. 

Майкл стоял над плитой и что-то готовил – рубашка была закатана до локтей, а сам он нетерпеливо перекатывался с пятки на носок, подпевая мелодии, звучащей откуда-то сверху, видимо, от глухой соседки.

По левую руку от Майкла в сферическом аквариуме кружили рыбки, сщипывая оранжевыми ртами размокший корм, плавающий в воде.

Фассбендер, не разжимая губ, мычал себе под нос, и Джеймс, чувствуя босыми ступнями бетонные желобки между плитками, неслышно пересек помещение, и замер у Майкла за спиной, глядя через его плечо на плиту.

На сковородке жарилась порезанная соломкой морковь.

– Это для супа, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Майкл.

– Какого супа?

– Из плавленых сырков, – он пожал плечами. – Прости, я очень давно не выходил надолго на улицу, и у меня не было времени купить что-нибудь нормальное.

– Ничего, – сказал Джеймс. – Ничего страшного. Сырки так сырки.

Он обнял Майкла со спины, обвив руками сухой торс и сцепив пальцы на его животе. 

Майкл легко вздрогнул и втянул голову в плечи, сжавшись от этого незатейливого прикосновения, словно желая еще глубже спрятаться в раковине, с которой он не расставался всю свою жизнь. От него пахло оливковым маслом – оно же пузырилось вместе с морковью на сковороде, искрясь кипящими брызгами.

Майкл снова вздрогнул – раскаленное масло попало ему на голое предплечье.

– Ничего страшного, – повторил Джеймс. – Сырки – это неплохо.

Фассбендер отложил деревянную лопатку, испачкав маслом и без того не очень чистую поверхность стола и, опершись о его край, стал внимательно изучать полочку со специями.

Наверху у соседки Джонни Кэш описывал свои довольно посредственные страдания, вызванные тем, что его возлюбленная в один прекрасный день ушла от него к другому. 

– Зачем она это делает, если ничего не слышит? – тихо спросил Джеймс.

– Создает видимость полноценности? 

Перед Джеймсом лежало великое будущее – жилистое плечо, пахнущее маслом, сковородка с морковью, закопченный кафель на стене и полка специй. Вот перец, вот несколько видов уксуса – бальзамический в черной тонкошеей бутылке, белый, и еще один, предназначенный для консервации. Потертая жестяная коробочка из-под шафрана. Вот сухой базилик, сушеные нашинкованные острые перцы, соль крупными кристаллами в стеклянной банке. Вот, под полкой, книга с посеревшим замусоленным срезом страниц, вот пустая пачка из-под молотого кофе с горячим африканским солнцем на пачке – фантастически раздувшимся, будто Землю притянуло к нему в результате космической катастрофы, плод баснословно богатой фантазии дизайнера. Единственное солнце, которое видит Джеймс вот уже пятую неделю как.

Майкл спокойно дышал в его руках, прижавшись спиной к груди Джеймса – такой чудовищно нормальный в дешевых декорациях своей кухни. Он положил свои ладони поверх кистей Макэвоя, оглаживая большими пальцами его запястья, и этот простой жест мгновенно вогнал Джеймсу в голову мысль, что со стороны они выглядят уставшей от всего на свете семейной парой – таких обыкновенно встречаешь воскресным вечером в ресторанчике среднего пошиба; застывших в молчаливой привычке людей, которые проводят так уже пятисотые выходные подряд.

Фассбендер повернулся к нему, насколько это было возможно. Вопросительно приоткрыл рот, но слов не последовало. Зрачок сбился к углу глаза – Майкл пытался смотреть в его лицо.

В аквариуме тупо кружили Кристоф с Лиз, наворачивая окружности, как заводные игрушки. 

– Передай мне соль, – попросил Майкл.

Джеймс сжал в руке край аквариума – ладонь легла на сферическую поверхность, которую уже начал обволакивать зеленый налет цветения, а пальцы – в тепловатую воду, и, сделав шаг назад, замахнулся. 

Рыбки, выскользнув наружу, мелькнули яркими оранжевыми пятнами и Лиз – или то был Кристоф – угодила прямо на сковородку, в скворчащую коричневатую морковь. 

Майкл не издал ни звука, когда стеклянная сфера с силой обрушилась на его затылок – а сразу же рухнул назад, прямо на руки Джеймса. Тот подхватил его под мышки и опустил на пол. Тело оказалось удивительно тяжелым.

В луже воды осколки стекла были почти не видны. Справа, у ножки стола, билась, шлепая хвостом по полу, вторая рыбка. Он раздавил ее босой ногой. То ли из деструктивных соображений, то ли из гуманистических. 

Как это замечательно, что рыбы немы в силу своей природы, думал он, опускаясь рядом с Майклом, в чьих волосах проступила ржавчина и тут же перекинулась на разлитую воду, расползаясь по ней красными клубами. 

В правом кармане обнаружилась связка ключей, замкнутых в железном колечке – от двери в холл, квартиры, подвала, машины, от всей жизни Майкла в целом. В левом – документы, но в них не было никакой надобности.

Он стянул с Майкла ботинки, потому что своих у него не было. Те оказались слегка велики, но ничего, жить можно. 

Провел ладонью по мокрому полу и тщательно смыл крови с коротко остриженных светлых волос. Она мгновенно выступила вновь, перемазав ему руку. Пальцы ощущали продолговатую ранку на чужом затылке.

Пришлось вытереть красную ладонь о растянутую футболку Майкла.

Завязал шнурки, поднялся на ноги. Слушая, как шипит масло на сковородке, отпер дверь в холл, потом следующую, ведущую на улицу.

Джонни Кэш сменился Брюсом Спрингстином, который заунывным голосом оплакивал смерть любимого мула. 

Он захлопнул входную дверь, не дослушав куплет до конца, и в лицо ему бросился ветер раннего летнего утра. Небо было прозрачным, почти белым, солнце только вставало, когда как в мире Майкла часы били пять вечера.

Он в два прыжка сбежал со ступеней и, не глядя, бросился вниз по улице, чувствуя холод и то, как свободно болтается на ногах чужая обувь.

* * *

Город уже начал рассыпаться на части – осень вступила в свои права и пахла близкими заморозками.

Джеймс отхлебнул полный рот взбитой молочной пены и закрыл кофейный стакан пластиковой крышечкой, а девушка-бариста неловко улыбнулась ему из-за кассы, пытаясь не обнажать зубы, скованные пластинкой.

– Удачного вам дня, – невпопад сказала она; день уже подходил к концу.

Не забыть про собачий корм, подумал Джеймс, заправляя под воротник пальто длинный шерстяной шарф – последний подарок Гертруды.

Макэвой бросил взгляд на девушку – та, не замечая, что на нее смотрят, украдкой поправляла сползшую лямку лифчика, забравшись рукой под форменную зеленую футболку. Она вскинула голову, столкнувшись глазами с Джеймсом, и снова одарила его неполноценной стеснительной улыбкой. 

Цокнул дверной колокольчик.

– Привет, – сказала Хлоя, впуская в кофейню холодный октябрьский воздух. – Прости, что я опоздала. Решала вопрос с квартирой.

Она заправила прядь волос за ухо – надобности скрывать лицо уже не было, как не было и синяков, которые включала в себя совместная жизни с Джереми. 

– Нашла что-нибудь? – спросил Джеймс.

Улыбка девушки-баристы мгновенно соскользнула с губ.

– Будете что-нибудь? – сухо спросила она у Хлои.

– Мы уже уходим, – ответил Джеймс. – Всего вам доброго.

Свежий холод простерся над городом, парки засыпало мертвыми листьями, витрины, залитые отражением сегментов громадного белого неба, ловили отпечатки человеческих лиц. По выходным центр Лондона полон непрекращающегося движения – последние туристы, последние теплые дни, тотальные распродажи, круглогодичные пробки, вечная нестареющая классика октября.

– Да, у меня есть несколько вариантов, но нужно съезжать скорее. Нельзя же вечно жить у мамы…

Они шли поперек толпы, болтая о ерунде – излишне шутливо о том, что ранние браки ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, о погоде и планах на Рождество, выдумывали будущее и восстанавливали прошлое, а вернее те его части, которые стоят этой реконструкции. 

Джеймс осматривался в поисках мусорного бака, когда Хлоя вдруг сказала:

– А мне звонила Гертруда. 

Наверное, она ожидала от Джеймса какой-нибудь незамысловатой реакции, вроде всплеска руками, обозначающего крайнее сожаление, или хотя бы немого вопроса, заданного посредством широко распахнутых глаз, но Макэвой никак не отреагировал. 

– Она спрашивала, как ты.

– И что ты ответила?

– Ответила, что не знаю. А что нужно было сказать? Что ты – никак?

Красный свет горел целую вечность, обязывая Джеймса выслушать еще одну длинную проповедь на давно оставленную тему.

– Она обижается, и ты не можешь сказать, что зря, - сказала Хлоя, отбрасывая прилипшую к ровно накрашенным губам прядь волос.

Ветер дул в их лица и гнал непонятно откуда взявшуюся пыль.

\- Сама виновата.  
\- Это она-то по-твоему виновата? – возмутилась Хлоя. – Я бы тоже тебя бросила на ее месте, если бы ты вот так пропал на три месяца, а, вернувшись, стал рассказывать какую-то чушь про поездку автостопом в Килларни. Килларни – это вообще где?!

– Да черт его знает, – ответил Джеймс, отвлеченно разглядывая толпу, сбившуюся на самом краю противоположного тротуара. – Кажется, в Ирландии.

– На ее месте я бы поступила бы ровно так же, – решительно повторила Хлоя.

– Но ты не на ее месте и мое времяпрепровождение тебя уж точно никак не касается, – ухмыльнулся Джеймс.

Вспыхнул зеленый, и они зашагали по зебре навстречу плотному потоку людей.

– А как там репетиции спектакля и твой калека Билли?

За горизонт, наглухо застроенный домами, садилось солнце, скрытое толщей белых облаков и без единой прорехи. Справа показалась вывеска зоомагазина с улыбающейся совершенно человеческой улыбкой собачьей физиономией. 

– Хорошо. В феврале уже будем показывать.

– Я обязательно приду посмотреть, – сказала Хлоя. – Смотри, а некоторые уже готовятся к Рождеству.

Витрина обувного магазина в самом конце улицы действительно бросалась в глаза, увитая цветными лампочками, и, терзая боковое зрение, перетягивала внимание на себя. 

– Зайдем в зоомагазин, мне нужно купить корм для Лиз, – Джеймс покосился на витрину, где, прилипнув к стенке прозрачного вольера, сидел неподвижный тарантул. 

– А сколько ей уже? – спросила Хлоя.

– Совсем еще щенок, скоро будет три месяца.

В магазине стоял едкий химический запах кормов для животных, имеющий мало общего со стопроцентно натуральными составляющими, которые обещала надпись на каждой упаковке. В клетке у входа спала, свернувшись в пушистый узел, серая шиншилла. 

Они расплатились и пошли по направлению к метро, а жизнь большого города лениво подгоняла их в спины звуками торопливых людских шагов и разноголосых разговоров, и неслась им навстречу во всем своем мельтешащем многообразии лиц, машин и возможностей. Все, что требуется – это найти нужное, выбор же неприлично широк.

Лампочки в витрине моргнули и обернулись желтым светом.

На другой стороне улицы, затесавшись в ряду выставленных на улицу горшков с засохшими фикусами, засунув руки глубоко в карманы серого пальто, стоял Майкл. На его ногах были черные резиновые сапоги, а мутные настороженные глаза припали к толпе, ерзая, перебегая от человека к человеку в попытке не потерять выхваченное на мгновение знакомое лицо.  
Хлоя тихим голосом рассказывала за чем-то про свое первое послесвадебное Рождество, когда за два часа до полуночи она пекла яблочный пирог под Led Zeppelin, а Джереми еще не успел обнажить зубы и первый раз занести ладонь для удара. 

Майкл весь вытянулся и встал на цыпочки, глядя на Макэвоя поверх чужих голов. Какой-то мужчина ткнул его локтем, попросив не стоять на проходе.   
Майкл ничего не ответил – ему было не до этого, или же он не хотел слышать. Или отвечать. Что вообще он мог сказать мерно текущему миру, к которому он не испытывал ни малейшего интереса? Отросшие волосы, нестриженные, видимо, с самого лета трепал сухой ветер. Фассбендер смотрел сквозь улицу и спотыкался на ровном месте, угодив в самую середку бродячего ансамбля субботнего столпотворения.

– Все началось только два месяца спустя, под самый конец зимы, – тонким голосом произнесла Хлоя. 

Макэвой остановился, и кто-то наступил ему на ногу и, деликатно гаркнув на ухо, намекнул, что Джеймс мешает движению. 

Хлоя удивленно застыла в середине предложения, продолжая мысленно поминать свое бесславное прошлое.

Майкл, осознав, что его заметили, вздрогнул от неожиданности, а лампочки, развешанные над обувными коробками, вспыхнули красным.

Джеймс встал на месте и улыбнулся ему.

А потом кивнул.


End file.
